The Only Reason
by PiratePrincess29
Summary: What happens when Jack's dinghy sails to Lizzie's little island and finds a defeated woman? Will old sparks be re-ignited as they sail together to the Fountain of Youth? What about Will? J/E, R
1. Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney, I own nothing

A/N: Hey guys! This is my second story here on I know I only have one chapter up for the other one but I guess I just got two ideas I have to get down! R&R, con/crit is appreciated )

A/N: Enjoy!!!

It had been only a few months since the battle with the East India Trading Company. Only a few months since she married the love of her life (at least, who she believed, or _wanted_ to believe, to be the love of her life). Since _he_ was killed and saved and bound to a ten-year curse, leaving her alone and devoid of company. And only a few months since she last saw Jack. Strangely enough, the latter event was the one that upset her most. She missed the dashing, cocky, and attractive pirate captain. Captain Jack Sparrow: a man to be remembered. A man that she loved. Not that she would ever admit it to him, much less to herself. Still, every night that she spent on that spit of land with nothing but the beating of her husband's (the word sounded weird to her every time she said it) heart to comfort her, she wished on all the power in the world that Jack would come back to her and whisk her off into another one of their adventures. She tried to kiss him goodbye but he refused. She couldn't blame him, after all, it was a kiss (from her) that lead to his death in the first place. Will had told her to keep a weather eye on the horizon but she was more and more tempted to look away each day. She longed for the sea. She wanted to feel the wind in her hair and breath the salty air and drink rum with… _no! I shouldn't be thinking about him! I should be thinking about Will. I have to be faithful to him… I promised. No more thinking of Jack. He never even cared about you anyway. He's not going to come._ And that realization hurt more than a knife to the heart.

Meanwhile, Jack was in a predicament of his own. It had only been a few months since Hector Barbossa, the mutinous traitor, once again stole the Pearl from him. He was left in Tortuga with Gibbs and the navigational charts to the Fountain of Youth. Once in his dinghy, he set a course for the fountain using his trusty compass. He had no idea that it would lead him to… her. Once he arrived at his destination, he noticed it was an island. It seemed familiar but he paid no mind to it. He was about to take out his compass when he heard a gun cock behind him.

"Don't…move." Said an all-too familiar voice.

Slowly, he turned around to come face to face with the woman that had been haunting him for the past few months. When she saw who it was, she dropped the gun in the sand with her jaw hanging down. _He came! He actually came!!!_

"Now, now, Luv. No need to make the same mistake again."

Her smile fell at this comment. She then remembered that they had never cleared up the kraken issue. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and gave him a huge hug. He took a few steps back, startled, but then gave into the hug and embraced her tightly. She was sobbing into his chest and he ran his hands up and down her back.

"There, there, Luv. No need to cry."

She pulled away and looked him square in the eye.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I know I said I wasn't, I lied. I was, am, truly sorry. Please forgive me…?" she said in a meek voice that broke his heart.

"Of course I forgive ye, Luv. Ye acted like a pirate. It was quite a defining moment for you." He said with a wide grin.

"How can you be so calm? I. Killed. You. And yet you act as though you're proud of me!"

"Luv, I am proud of you. I mean look how far you've come! From damsel in distress, to distressing damsel, to murderess, to pirate, to Pirate Lord of Singapore, to Pirate King. That's quite the record, Luv."

"Jack… wait…. What _are_ you doing here? Where's the Pearl?"

"Well…"

"Don't tell me you were marooned again."

"Not exactly…"

"Barbossa took your ship, didn't he?"

"Maybe he did. What's it to you?"

She started to laugh hysterically.

"I've yet to see the humor in this, Luv."

"Well, that would make this the third time you've lost your ship. What's with the dinghy?"

"I've been sailing it around the seven seas looking for the Fountain of Youth."

"Hmm. Any luck?"

"None whatsoever. Buggering water must be fake!"

"That still doesn't explain what brings you here… to _my_ island."

"Me compass... I mean the winds brought me here, Luv. Coincidence? Or fate."

"Coincidence, I'm sure."

"How long's it been, Lizzie?"

"A few months. Have you heard from Will?" she said hesitantly.

He cringed when she spoke the whelp's name. _Why must she always bring him up at the worst of times?_ He put on a fake smirk and waved his hands in the air for emphasis.

"No, Luv. I've not. He is rather busy, you know, ferrying souls and whatnot. Can't slack off on the job or he'll end up just like Jones."

"It's only been a few months and it feels like years… Not because of how long I've been away from him but… because of how much time I'm going to have to spend here. He gets to live forever and I'm condemned to rotting away on this spit of land while the sea calls to me with every wave."

"So go to her."

"Jack, you know I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because. If I'm not here in 10 years… if I don't remain faithful, then he'll be cursed to sail the seas forever. I don't want to do what Tia Dalma… I mean Calypso did to Jones. Will isn't a monster and I'd hate myself if I could ever turn him into one."

"Following your heart isn't betrayal, Luv. All that matters… is that in 10 years, you're here awaiting his return. Besides. If ye help me find the Fountain, you won't have to worry about him outliving ye. You two could have an infinite number of one-days."

_Why are you saying this, you stupid idiot?! You're helping her to be with him! Why? Because you're a good man. Bugger._Her eyes did not widen and her jaw did not drop. She just smiled a small smile that did not reach her eyes. It didn't fool him. She wasn't happy, but why, he wondered.

"Oh… that's wonderful! Wait… but Calypso said that if I'm faithful for those 10 years, Will could be free from the curse… So there's no reason for me to go. There's nothing for me there."

"But he'll still be immortal. And you'll grow old. Now, that sounds like a grim fairytale ending to me, aye?"

"I suppose. Well, how will we get there?"

"We're not too far from Shipwreck Cove. The dinghy's big enough for the both of us. We'll arrive and, being the Royal Highness that you are, ye can get us a ship and a crew!"

"What about the Pearl?" she asked disinterestedly.

"I'll worry about her later. Besides! Barbossa'll want the charts that I possess. He might even trade one for the other."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I know how much she means to you. It must be awful for you… It must be terrible to lose your ship. Again."

"Aye… but not as terrible as losing other things, savvy?" he said, eyeing her up and down.

"Yes, losing immortality is horrible as well. I never got a chance to thank you for saving Will. I know how much you wanted to be immortal. But you gave it up for Will. I never knew you liked him that much."

"Truth is, Luv… I don't."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"I mean I didn't do it for him."

"Then, why?"

"I did it for you."

"For me?" she asked in shock.

"You looked so sad, so… hopelessly unhappy. I couldn't just stand by and let him die. Think nothing of it, Luv. In some ways, I punished the lad. Keeping him away from you."

"It's better to be bound to a ship than dead."

"Aye, it is. You look good."

"Thank you. It's the hair, I'm sure." She said, playing with her once-long now-short golden locks. Then she remembered the story behind her now short hair. If only he knew… After many moments of silence, Elizabeth said something involuntarily.

"I'm glad you came."

"What, Luv?" he asked, after being shaken out of his reverie.

"Nothing. I'm just… Never mind. Come on. We're not going to sail tonight. It's almost sunset. Let's go to my cottage, we'll bunk for the night and sail first thing in the morning."

"You've a cottage here?"

"Well, of course. What did you expect, that I'd be sleeping in the sand?"

"No. I didn't even expect you to still be here!"

"Then you don't really know me at all."

"So where's this cottage of yours?"

"It's just up the hill."

"Lead the way, Your Majesty."

She frowned at that comment and started walking up the hill, Jack walking slowly behind her, admiring her beautiful silhouette.


	2. Disturbing Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean (sadly), Disney does

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! A writer always loves to hear their work is appreciated and, this being one of my first stories, it really means a lot and encourages me to keep writing. I warn you, this chapter's a little angsty but bear with me, remember that Lizzie has been in seclusion for quite some time and seclusion can lead to distressing thoughts… and now, onto a much longer Chapter 2.

Once they arrived, Jack looked around and trailed his finger along a dust-infested dinner table.

"Don't use this often, Luv?"

"I mostly eat outside. It's less lonely."

He just looked at her with sympathetic eyes and smiled. At first it was an apologetic smile. A smile for all the things he did wrong and all that went wrong between them, They did not exactly have the best of relationships (considering she killed him) but he did value their friendship (if you could call it that) very much. And every day, since she left his ship for the last time, he wanted to prove her wrong. Prove to her that once was never enough. Prove to her that it could have worked out between them, splendidly, in fact. He loved her, even though he would never admit it. Well, maybe someday. But not now. Now was too soon. He just kept staring at her and noticed how tense she looked trying to fight the tears that were slowly clouding up her vision. She then turned her head and met his gaze, her expression changing from solemn to amused.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing, Darling. Just… ye look great."

"Thank you. So do you. Well, shall I prepare something to eat, then? What do you like?"

"I could tell you. But I think ye'd slap me."

"Jack! How… improper." She said, only half-smiling.

"You know I'm not a fan of proper, Luv. I'll take whatever suits ye. Never been the picky type, meself."

"Alright, then. I'll surprise you!"

She cooked up some pasta, very simple, with some oregano and basil sauce.

"Best meal I've ever had. Now… to work out the sleeping arrangements which have yet to be arranged, here, now, at the time of… sleeping." He said after pondering on it a little bit.

"Yes, that is a problem, isn't it. Well, you could have the floor. But that's not too comfortable. The bed is… large enough for two… if you feel alright with that, that is. If not, I perfectly understand, I mean I could always just sleep on…" she was cut off in the middle of her ramblings.

Jack's mouth claimed her lips and he pulled her close, never letting ago, as though she might disappear that very same moment. At first, she fought with him, trying to break free, but then she gave into the kiss and held onto him for dear life. Once he broke the kiss, she noticed his eyes were clouded. Clouded with anger? Fear? Love? Clouded with an unidentifiable feeling. And it made her very uncomfortable. She spent a few minutes admiring the floor of her cottage, unable to look him in the eye. He walked up to her and held her chin up, so they were facing each other.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. It shouldn't have happened. Ye're a married woman, now."

"I'll pull up the couch." She said in a blank tone of voice. "You can sleep there."

"Alright." He said, sadly.

Elizabeth felt the same way she did when Jack didn't kiss her on the Black Pearl because of the black spot. She felt… disappointed. He, Jack Sparrow, the Captain Jack Sparrow, apologized for kissing her. What happened to taking what you want and giving nothing back? What happened to being a pirate? And then she remembered that he was first and foremost a good man. _Damn you, Jack. Why can't you act more like a pirate?_ She pulled out some blankets and handed them to him with a small, innocent smile.

"It gets cold at night. These will keep you warm."

"Don't you need them?" he asked, worriedly.

"I'm used to it." She explained, referring to her empty bed.

A bed that would be empty for the next 9 years and a few months. If only there was someone to fill that void in her broken heart… but no. Jack was just a friend. He himself said that the kiss was a mistake. But those words hurt her. She had been hoping with all her heart that she might someday get to kiss Jack Sparrow again, under different circumstances, without hidden agendas. Without any compromises. But that would never happen. She sighed and began to feel depressed again, something she had been dealing with for the past couple of months. She looked to the chair by the window where it all happened on that dreadful night and once again recalled it in her mind.

_She knew that someone would come. Come and find her. Find her dead. They'd find the note and give it to _him_. She contemplated the method by which she would kill herself. Cutlass or pistol? She decided upon the cutlass. The pistol would be too quick and too easy and too… painless. She felt she deserved to suffer. So she walked to the chair by her window and sat down. She looked at the cutlass and saw her reflection in the blade and the single tear running down her cheek. And that single tear was for the single person she was leaving behind in the world. Jack. Her Jack. Finally, they would be square. That previous morning, she had written a short and brief letter to Jack. A goodbye note. Something for him to remember her by, if she even deserved to be remembered. _Will is going to be seeing me sooner than he thought. _For the fifth and final time that night, she took out the letter and read it again to make sure that it said everything she wanted it to, as this would be her last chance to voice her true feelings._

_My Dearest Jack,_

_You will never know how truly sorry I am. I'm sorry to inform you that my time here on the island has been nothing but pure torture. Ever since you've left my life, I've been unhappy. And I can't deal with this unhappiness anymore. I have seen too much, suffered too much. I've done too many bad things. It's time to end this. You won't ever hear from me again, as I will be gone. Lost to the locker. I think it's a fair punishment for what I did to you, seeing as you never got revenge. I'm not leaving as Elizabeth Swann or Elizabeth Turner. I'm leaving as myself. I'm leaving as the person you got to know. I don't wish to be those people any more, I only want to be myself. You're the only person that's ever accepted me as I am. Anyway, this is a goodbye. I just want you to know how much I've missed you and how much I will miss you when I'm gone. I've always cared for you, Jack. I really have. I still do and I always will. And I can only hope that, deep in your heart, you forgive me. I wish you all the best._

_All my love,_

_Lizzie_

_Her single tear fell on the piece of paper and she set it on the table. It was time. She picked the cutlass and held it steady, as she was not even nervous. She didn't even flinch as she brought the cutlass up to her throat. She was about to do it, too. If Teague hadn't walked in. He rushed to her with a shocked look on his face._

_"What are you doing?!"_

_Elizabeth, just as shocked and upset for being interrupted, smiled coyly. And chopped her golden locks off._

_"I was cutting my hair. Is everything alright?" she said with an unwavering voice._

_"Oh… I thought you were going to kill yourself."_

_"That's absurd! What reason would I have to do that? I'm perfectly content."_

_"Oh, well… good. Would you like to join us at the Cove for dinner?"_

_"No, I'll be fine on my own. But thank you. Really."_

_He smiled nervously and left. Elizabeth retired to bed and cried more than she ever had in her entire life. And there was nothing she could do about it._

Elizabeth cringed at the memory. It seemed like so long ago yet it had only been a few weeks. Her letter was hidden. She would have a need for it someday. Just not so soon, or else somebody might suspect something. Without saying a single word, Elizabeth walked to her bed and pulled up the covers, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Jack just watched her breathing… sleeping, so angelically.

"Bloody impolite hostess." He muttered under his breath as he unfolded the covers Elizabeth had given him. Then, out of nowhere, a folded piece of paper fell from the blankets. He bent down and picked it up off of the floor, eyeing it curiously. After making sure she was asleep, he carefully unfolded the note and began to read. His heart broke. It was Lizzie's suicide note. He dropped the note and slumped in one of the dinner table chairs. How could this happen? How could such a strong woman be reduced to a hopeless suicidal? He just didn't understand… and she missed him? That was new. What about the whelp? Didn't she miss him? He was still getting over the shock of the fact that she even considered taking her life. Taking her precious life. Killing herself would be like killing him (which she had already done). How could she even think that? He was going to talk to her in the morning. For now, he just let her sleep. She seemed content. But then again… it's always those who seem content that are suffering inside. Maybe her hair had something to do with it. Maybe she cut her hair so it'd be easier to slit her throat. _Oh Lizzie… what have I done to ye? I've taken something beautiful and ruined it.__ She never should have met me. Then she'd be safe in Port Royal. No…she'd be dead. She fell off the fort, after all. And if she had never met him, he never would have rescued her and she would have died. That would be even more grim. _Jack just sat there, watching her. She looked so peaceful. Then, sleep began to overcome him and he dozed off right in that chair, not even bothering to pick up the letter. When Elizabeth woke up the next morning, she saw Jack slumped in the chair and wondered why he didn't sleep on the couch. _Was he watching me?_ Although it was a tad bit creepy, the thought invigorated her. Then, she saw a small piece of paper lying on the floor and quickly rushed over to pick it up. She had completely forgotten that it was hidden in the blankets! Otherwise, she never would have given them to him without first retrieving it. Still, the note looked folded up just as she had left it, so she thought that, perhaps, by some miracle, Jack hadn't seen it. Surely if he'd seen it, he'd think ill of her. He'd think of her as a defeated woman. And she didn't want anyone thinking that. Even though that was the sad truth. She put the note in her pocket and opened the blinds to let the sun in. Jack awoke with the sound of her pacing back and forth across the room. Jack looked at her, making sure that she was still alive. He felt sorry for her and at the same time understood how she felt completely. Well, maybe not completely, but somewhat. When she finally noticed that he was awake, she gave him a small smile, trying to hide her worry but failing miserably.

"So, did you sleep there all night?"

"I must have fallen asleep while I was watching you."

"Why were you watching me?" she asked suspiciously.

"To make sure ye wouldn't do anything stupid." He said looking her dead in the eyes.

She lowered her head and looked to the side.

"You… you read it, didn't you." She said as more of a statement than question.

"Aye, that I did. How could you, Lizzie? How could you even think of doing something like that?"

"How could I not? Jack, my life is a mess. What have I to live for? A chest? A heart? A promise? It's not as if I would be missed. As though my being gone would make a difference in anyone's life. Everyone who cares for me is gone. Everyone who cares for me ends up suffering. What reason did I have to live?"

"Elizabeth…" he said, barely audible in the silent room. His sympathy then turned to frustration. _How stupid could she be that she can't see how much I care for her?_ In one swift motion, Jack jumped out of his chair, grabbed Elizabeth by the shoulders, and slammed her against the wall, gently of course, so as not to hurt her. She looked at him, in shock, with a fear in her eyes he had never seen before… Not fear of him, though… fear of herself. He brought his face close to hers and leaned in so she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"Ye_ do_ have something to live for. Ye're going to make me a promise right now. You will never, _ever_ even think about doing something like that again. Because I swear, Lizzie, if ye do, I'll track down Barbossa and give him the charts in exchange for my ship and I'd go to world's end to save you. No matter how many times you try to escape. I won't let you. And if he's not up to the exchange, I'll commandeer meself a ship and go by me onsies if I have to. But I will not, not now, not ever, abandon you, Lizzie."

By now, she was already in tears but her mood had changed, he could tell. And for the first time in a long time, she had hope. Hope for the future. Hope for what could have been… what could still be. Jack let go of her and stared at her intently and, as much as she wanted to look away, she could just not tear from the gaze. There was something there. And it could grow, if it had time. _Well, 9 years is long enough._She smiled. Not an "I'm only doing this so you'll leave me alone smile" but an "I really mean it" smile. And Jack knew it so he smiled back. Oh, how she missed that smile. But she would make no promise, of that she was sure. Because if he were to ever leave her again or if something upset her if only a little, she would not be stopped this time. Nothing, not even he, could, no… would stop her. She was not afraid to die. In fact, she envied the state. No feelings, no pain, no sorrow. Just nothingness. But, to make him happy for the time being, she smiled, this time, not a real one. But he didn't notice.

"Maybe I do have something to live for."

"Promise."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"I want you to promise."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I can't do that."

"Lizzie…"

"If you don't trust me… my promises are worth nothing."

He sighed, admitting defeat. Well, it seemed as though he had gotten through to her without having to say those three, irreversible little words that carried so much meaning. And so much risk.

"Alright, I trust ye."

"Good. Now that we have that settled, shall we set sail for Shipwreck Cove?"

"Aye."

"Are you going to speak with your father?" she asked nervously.

"What?"

"Teague. Are you going to speak with him?"

"How did ye know he was my father? Well, never mind. And no. Not if I can help it."

She smiled and motioned for them to go to the door.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late."

Elizabeth put the chest containing Will's heart in her armoire and locked it. Then, she locked her home, even though she was the only person on the island, you could never be too careful. With that, Jack and Elizabeth walked down the hill and made their way towards the dinghy. Once inside, Elizabeth noticed how small it was and how much rum there was.

"Jack, do you really need all of this rum?"

"Don't even think about burning it." He said, half-playfully, half-seriously.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Captain." She said recalling how rum had become her friend lately. Perhaps it was crazy the way she over-drank it but it helped to numb the pain in her heart. But it never quite put it out completely. She reached for a bottle and took a good, long swig, wiping her mouth when she was done. He just smiled and continued to row the dinghy, as there was no wind. They arrived in under a half-hour and made way to the King's court. Elizabeth's court. Teague approached them, much to both Jack and Elizabeth's dismay, though for different reasons. He eyed them curiously, wondering what they were doing… here… together. He dismissed the concern quickly, however, when he noticed the Elizabeth's demeanor had changed. She no longer looked very sad. He still had his suspicions about that night in which she almost killed herself, had he not walked in. He didn't believe her story for one minute. Well, maybe for a couple of minutes but not for too long. He was going to talk to his son later on. But not yet. Not while she was around.

"Welcome. Didn't think I'd see you two here again any time soon."

"Amazing what the right circumstances do." Said Jack with a fake smirk.

"And how are you Mrs. Turner?" he noticed how she cringed when he spoke her name.

"I prefer Elizabeth." She said. "And I'm doing quite well, thank you."

"Better? Than… before?"

"Yes. Much better. In fact, there was never anything wrong to begin with."

She noticed the awkwardness and knew that it would be best to leave father and son together but she would not be leaving Jack alone with the one person who could convince him that she wasn't really doing better and that she never planned on keeping her agreement with him.

"Well, you must be hungry, Your Highness. There's food being served in the main dining hall. Won't you go, meet up with your Lords?"

"No, that's alright. I'm not that hungry."

"But you're King! Your subjects have surely missed you."

"I'm sure they have. But there are more important matters to attend to. Jack?"

He noticed his father's looks, hinting to him that Elizabeth must leave their presence at once. He had a feeling it might have something to do with the fact that Elizabeth tried to kill herself so he concocted a plan in a matter of only a few split seconds.

"Lizzie, Luv. Would you be so kind as to check on the dinghy? I'm not sure I tied it off when we arrived."

"But Jack, I saw you tie it up. I'm sure the knot's just fine."

"Yes, but won't you go check?"

"Why don't _you_?"

"Because, Your Nibs, it only seems right that the King takes care of her subjects. We wouldn't want anyone trying to re-cast a vote, would we?"

"Fine! If you want me to leave, just ask!"

With that, she stormed off leaving Teague and Jack alone at last. They both stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm worried about her." They said in unison, followed by a simultaneous furrowing of brows to show their confusion.

"You first." Said Jack, sincerely wondering why his father would be worried about Liz- Elizabeth.

"I don't believe she's told you about what I saw."

"What did ye see?"

"A few weeks ago, I went to go visit her and invite her to dinner at the Cove. Everyone was going to be there and they hadn't seen her in a very long time. So I walk in and find her with a cutlass to her neck. And she claims to be cutting her hair and chops it all off. I'm not so sure. I think she's dreadfully unhappy."

Jack could swear his heart skipped a couple of beats. So it wasn't that she was planning to kill herself. She had already tried it before. And for the first time in his life, he had a reason to love his father because, apparently, if it weren't for him walking in on her, Lizzie would be dead. Dead. The word reverberated in his mind a couple of times until Teague's voice calling his name brought him back.

"So she actually tried it. And you stopped her. I found her suicide note. I thought she was planning on using it, not that she had already tried!"

"So I was right. She was going to kill herself."

"What do I do? What _can_ I do?"

"Keep a close eye on her, Jackie. Don't let her out of your sight."

"I don't plan on it. Maybe I shouldn't take her with me to the fountain… maybe she should stay here… with you all. I don't know how to deal with emotional women."

"Ah but she's more than a woman to you. She's special. And besides. It's high time you learn."

He turned his head only slightly to see Elizabeth running up, fuming, staring at the two who quickly exchanged guilty glances.

"So, that's why I need a ship!" said Jack as a matter-of-factly and Elizabeth's face softened, feeling relieved that they weren't discussing her. Teague caught his drift and started to play along.

"I see. So you'll be wanting my ship, then?"

"Well, it is the best of the lot here, isn't it?"

"It's yours."

"Ah! Elizabeth." He said, acknowledging her for the first time. "How's the dinghy?"

"Nice and secure. Just as you had left it."

"Never can be too careful!" he said, waving a finger in her face.

"So, we have a ship?"

"Teague here so kindly offered us his."

"Well, thank you, we really appreciate it. But we'll need a crew, too, won't we Jack?"

"That's what Tortuga's for, Luv. We'll get Gibbs and whatever loyal bunch he's found now."

She smiled. She really was excited about going on another adventure with Jack. It was one of the things she truly missed, even though it had only been a few months since their last one. Only one thing nagged on her mind. _What if we run into Will? Surely Jack will tell him and then… oh I don't even know what will happen then._ Jack noticed that her smile faded and gave her a pat on the back, signaling for them to go to the docks. Once they said their brief and tearless goodbyes, Elizabeth and Jack boarded Teague's ship, the Golden Serpent, and prepared to set sail. Luckily, this ship could be crewed by two people, at least until they reached Tortuga. And as long as they didn't run into trouble.


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I love to know what you guys think!**

It was nighttime since they had already been a few hours out at sea. Elizabeth went to Jack's cabin only to find him asleep at his desk, next to a half-empty (at least that's how she saw it, given her depressed state lately) bottle of rum. She took a small sip of it, thinking of how Jack's lips had been on that same bottle that same day. It was like kissing him. Indirectly, of course. _Elizabeth! What are you doing? You have a husband! Do I need to keep reminding you? You're __married,__ you can't be having thoughts like this about another man. Even if he is handsome and dashing and daring and caring and kind and compassionate and a beautifully wonderful good man…_She knew she shouldn't. She knew she couldn't! And she knew she wouldn't. But still, it was tempting. He'd never even know. Just a quick peck, just one more taste. Just to get this out of her system. Now she knew what she couldn't do… just like he had said, she wouldn't be able to resist. Without making a single sound, she repositioned herself so that her face was right in front of his. Her lips just a few inches, if not only just one, from his. She could feel his steady breathing on her cheek and knew what she had to do. She closed her eyes and placed her lips delicately on his. He stirred but didn't awake… or so she thought.

Next thing she knew, she was under his weight and he was kissing her back feverishly, hungrily. She kissed him with everything she had and this moment just felt right. Then, he encircled her wrists with his strong hands and pinned them above her head, pulling back from the kiss, sneering slightly. She just watched him intently, curious (that word again) as to what his next move would be.

"Not a smart thing to be doing, Luv. Waking a man like that. Especially when you are on a ship. Alone, with said man. In the middle of the ocean."

"I trust you, Jack. Completely. You would never put me in a position that would compromise my honor."

"You sure about that? Maybe not on a ship full of sniveling bilge rats I like to call a crew but when it's just you and I, I and you, us all by our onsies, that's a different story."

"I love you." She blurted out loud. And gasped as soon as she registered the words that had come out of her mouth. She could hardly believe it. Why had she said it? Because it was true. And she knew it was true. And now he knew it was true… too. He looked at her, not believing what he had just heard and immediately let go of her wrists, standing up and walking to the other side of the room. He began examining some of the books on the shelf by his bed. Oh no, not the bed, he thought. Love… such a strange feeling… and how strange that she felt this for him! He never thought that they were dealing with love. He thought it was just a simple little game they liked to play, teasing each other, fooling around. When had it gotten so serious? And then he remembered one very important thing. He loved her too. And she loved him. And he just walked away from her. Oh, she must think… Elizabeth got up, baffled, and held her arms around her, feeling suddenly cold all over.

"I… aren't you going to say something?"

He was silent, and just watched her, afraid that this might be a dream he would soon wake up from, like the many others he had had before. But this one felt different. Because he could feel the headache from all the rum. In his dreams, the rum never caused headaches. It was real. Really real.

"Anything?"

"Why did ye say that?"

"What?"

"Why did ye say that ye love me? What about Wi-…"

"I don't care about Will! Bugger, Jack! What's wrong with you? Can't you see what's right in front of your eyes? I'm here! I love you!"

"I… Elizabeth… Lizzie… I don't know if I can say the same thing to ye."

Elizabeth's heart stopped, or at least, broke. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Here she was pouring her heart, her soul into this love confession and all he could do was say he didn't feel the same way. At least he was being honest. The waterworks were about to start but she felt strong, she was strong. And she would not let the likes of Jack Sparrow break her. Not when she had come so far. He walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. She couldn't think when he was this close. Little did she know, neither could he.

"I'm not going to tell ye that I love ye… But I have no problem… with showing ye."

Before Elizabeth even had a chance to say something, Jack backed her up against the wall quickly but gently and looked deep into her eyes. He caressed her face and gave her a kiss. It was a soft, beautiful kiss filled with innocence and… surprisingly… full of love unlike the raw and passionate kisses one usually received from the acclaimed Jack Sparrow. When he broke the kiss, he looked into her eyes again and held her close, kissing her forehead, gently stroking her hair. She leaned against him, letting his body heat warm her up and not believing that she was in his arms… in Jack's arms. He then lifted her chin so that she was facing him and meeting his gaze.

"Now, do you have any doubts about what I feel for you?"

"Not a single one." She said with conviction.

"Good. Because I love ye, Lizzie. And I never want ye to forget that."

"I love you, too."

"What if we run into dear William along the way?"

"Aren't you the master of cunning and wit?"

"Aye, but you're the master of deceit, aren't ye, Dearie?"

"Then we should be just fine, should he decide to show up."

"You're really going to give it all up?"

"Are you suggesting that I change my mind?"

"Not at all, Luv. Just making sure that this is what you truly want." He said, whipping out his compass and gently placing it in her hand.

She looked at the compass and then at him, giving him a big smile before returning the compass and receiving a confused look from the Captain.

"I don't need a bloody compass to tell me who I want most, Jack. I have my heart for that."

"I know, Luv. I just… don't want ye to regret anything."

"No regrets. The only thing I regret is not telling you sooner." She said as she gave him a brief, tender kiss. He smiled.

"Let's go to bed, then, aye?"

"What?!"

"No, Luv! Not like that! I mean you should go get some rest."

"Oh. Will you be at the helm?"

"Aye. We'll be reaching Tortuga soon."

"May I join you?"

"Shouldn't you sleep, Luv?"

"I'm not that tired. Besides. Perhaps you could tell me some stories of when you were younger. There's so much I don't know about you."

"Maybe that's a good thing." He said with a smirk.

Hand in hand, they walked out of the Captain's cabin and went to the helm. They stayed up for a couple of hours, exchanging stories and secrets. That night, they really, truly got to know each other better. When Elizabeth fell asleep, he carried her to the Captain's quarters so she could be more comfortable. He placed her on his bed, wishing it had been under different circumstances, gave her a small kiss goodnight, and returned to the helm.


	4. Yelling

**A/N: Ok, ok. Super short chapter. But I've got lots of HW and tests and stuff so please forgive me! And review b/c I was a bit unsure about this chapter… does it seem ok to you guys? Also… instead of trying to write 5 diff. Stories and updating and all that, which 2 stories do you all prefer and want me to update more frequently? Please let me know, it helps a lot! And thank you to all of my reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney.**

When morning came, Elizabeth rolled over in her bed and was rather disappointed to not find Jack there next to her. She was a bit confused as to how she got into bed in the first place but figured she had Jack to thank for that. 

Speaking of Jack, she wanted to find him. She had an inexplicable, burning need to find him. To see him. To make sure he was alright. To make sure he was still with her. 

She had become very dependent on him and had no earthly idea what she would do without him. 

He was her rescuer and he always would be. Little did she know that, as she was thinking, Jack was standing at the door, quietly watching her, waiting to see how long it would take for her to notice his presence. When a few more minutes went by, he walked towards her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Morning, Luv."

"Oh! Jack! I didn't even see you come in."

"What? Your Majesty, not aware of your surroundings?"

"Speaking of surroundings… thank you for bringing me here. Last night."

"Was no trouble at all. Although I must say that you are _not_ as light as you look, Lizzie."

"I've been eating much better, as of late."

"That's good to hear. We're nearing Tortuga. Just a few more hours, I figure."

"Why are we going there again?"  
"A crew, Luv. For the time being, we can manage. But for the long and tiresome journey to the Fountain, we'll need more men."

"Oh. Right. Forgive me… Jack?"

"Aye, Luv?"

She just stared pensively into the air, with a curious (_damn that word!_) look on her face. When she finally decided to speak, Jack was truly shocked.

"You're not going to… spend time… with your _lady friends _in Tortuga, now, are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Jack, I'm serious. I don't want to leave my life behind for nothing. For some… inconsistent little ordeal. I want to know that you'll always be there for me."

"Didn't we already discuss this, Lizzie? I'll never abandon ye, you know that."

"I know. I just… want to make sure that you won't give in to Tortuga's _temptations_."

"I'd never even dream of it, Darling. However your temptations, I may be tempted to pursue…"

"Oh, Jack… thank you."

"Don't mention it."

The next few hours passed by quickly as Jack and Lizzie spent time fixing up things on the ship and Elizabeth got the opportunity to take the helm while Jack went to get some sleep in his quarters. She could see Tortuga and went to wake Jack, seeing as how she did not know how to dock a ship. 

She walked into the room and saw him slumped over the bed, muttering incoherent words. Interested in what he was saying, she walked quietly and leaned in to listen.

"So she tried… She tried… What can I… do… Oh, here she comes… ship… I need a ship… but she tried… cutlass… rum. Oh. Rum… Lizzie… I love Lizzie…. But rum… is good…."

Frustrated, she smacked him with the pillow, thus waking him. She could not believe that he had spoken with his father about her!

"Jack, I can't believe you!"

"What? What I'd do, Luv?"

"You told your _father_! You just muttered it in your sleep!"

"Did I? I did _not_. I was…. Dreaming."

"Nice try, Jack! Yes, I did try to kill myself but he ruined my bloody plan and you know what? I'm glad he did!"

"Can ye please stop yelling, Lizzie-Luv? Or is that the only reason ye came in here, to spy on me private thoughts?"

"No. I actually came to tell you that we're nearing port. And I don't know how to…"

She was interrupted by the shaking and booming noises of the ship… hitting something. The docks! Jack looked at her suspiciously.

"Dock the ship."

"Bugger!" he said as he ran past her, rushing towards the helm. 

The ship had gone straight through the docks, but, since it was Tortuga, no one really cared… or noticed… or cared to notice. Which was good for them. Very good.

Elizabeth ran out as fast as she could and gasped at the damage done to the ship.

"My goodness! Your father will have our heads…"

"No, Luv. He'll have _your_ head. _You're_ the one that ignored the helm and preferred to engage in a conversation about previously committed acts rather than pass on the message at hand!"

"Stop yelling!"

"I'm not yelling, Darling. I'm simply letting ye know that no, I'm not the one at fault."

"Who's Captain? Hmm? You. This ship is _your_ responsibility. It's not _my_ fault you decided to leave _me_ the helm and go to sleep." She said nonchalantly while carelessly examining her nails.

"Fine, Luv. Ye win."

She just smiled and they got off the ship in search of Gibbs or another familiar face. They headed in the direction of a tavern called the Faithful Bride but a wondrous, brilliant, unexpected, welcomed, and beautiful sight stopped them in their tracks.

It was the Black Pearl. Docked in the port just as he had left her. And that meant only one thing… trouble… in the form of one Captain, ahem, Chartman Barbossa. 

Elizabeth squeezed Jack's hand and grinned. He eyed the ship up and down and started walking towards it. Once they were aboard, they noticed that no one else was. At least, they thought no one else was…


	5. Too Easy

**A/N: My attempt at making up for lost time. Not a long chappie but still an update. Please review and thanks so much for your support!**

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney**

"Jack Sparrow." Spoke a sneering voice from the corner. "What brings ye to my ship?"

Jack quickly spun around and came face to face with his ex-first mate. Elizabeth's grip on Jack tightened and he responded with a quick smirk.

"Hector! What a nice surprise. Thank ye so much for watching me Pearl while I was gone. Well, off ye go!"

"Very funny, Jack. But I'm afraid ye have something that belongs to me. And until I get it back…" he spoke, staring behind the couple in front of him.

Jack suddenly felt Elizabeth's grip on him disappear as she was dragged back by two heavy-built men, apparently the newest member of Barbossa's crew.

"I'll be taking something that belongs to you." He said, leering at Elizabeth.

She struggled as much as she could but soon enough, she grew weak and simply stopped putting up a fight. But maybe it had to do with the fact that she was losing consciousness because one of the men hit her with the barrel of his pistol. With one simple gesture by their Captain, they dragged Elizabeth down to the brig, much to Jack's anger.

"What do ye think yer doing?"

"Bargaining. Should ye relinquish the charts, I'll let the girl go free. But 'til then, ye'll not be telling me how to spend me time. Whether it be in me cabin… or in the brig isn't up for negotiation."

"The charts are on me ship. Me ship's over there."

"Bring them here, Jack. I be wanting them in me hands before I give you the keys."

Jack pondered on something and decided to change his tactics and try a new method of persuasion.

"Fine! Keep the girl. Not as though I bloody care."

Barbossa paled. _Good_, Jack thought.

"I beg yer pardon?"

"She's not me girl, anyway. 'Sides! I'd rather have the charts any day. And it's not I who'll be questioned her dear William, who is now the Dutchman's captain?"

"Aye but he left 'er in yer charge! So ye'll be in the same boat as I will."

"Let 'er go and neither of us will be in that boat, Mate."

"Give me the charts… an' I will."

"Tell you what: let her go and come with me on my ship to the Fountain. Much easier, don't ye think?"

"No, I think I'll keep the lass. At least until I'm holding the charts in me hands."

"Don't… move." He said sternly, pleadingly.

Barbossa just smirked as Jack ran to his father's ship which was in not-so-wonderful condition, due to Elizabeth's poor maneuvering skills. While Jack rummaged through his things to find the charts, Elizabeth was down in the brig, trying to find a way out.

As she clutched the bars, she heard footsteps coming down. _Yes! It's Jack! He's killed Barbossa and he's here to save me! _

"Jack, is that you?" she asked, hopefully.

"Nay."

"Barbossa! What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Relax, Miss Swann. I mean… Mrs. Turner. I'm not here to hurt ye."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"You should."

"You're not the trustworthy type, I'm afraid."

"Oh, and Jack is?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact! He keeps his word. Unlike some."

"You're free to go, Mrs. Turner." He said, unlocking her cell.

"You're… letting me go."

"Aye. Jack'll be back soon, though if ye want to wait for 'im."

"Where did he go?"

"Into town. To meet up with some old friends."

"He just left me here?" she asked, astonished and… hurt.

"Nay, t'was to help save ye. But I think ye should just go find him."

"Ok… well, thank you, I suppose."

Without another word, she ran upstairs and got off of the Pearl on her way to find Jack.

In the meantime, Barbossa just smiled to himself. Everything was falling in place. His plan was working. _It was just too easy._


	6. How Could You

**A/N: Ok this is a super short chapter but please don't hate. I don't exactly have a lot of time right now but I felt an update was necessary. And the next chappie is already written and should be up soon… Please review and thank you to those of you who already have!**

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney. **

Jack rummaged through his father's ship's captain's quarters and found the charts, quickly running back to the Pearl. When he got aboard, however, he didn't see his Lizzie and walked up to Barbossa, fuming.

"I've got the charts. Now… Where is she?"

"Not here, I'm afraid."

"What did you bloody do to her?!" he shouted, grabbing the older man by the collar.

"She left, Jack! _I_ let her go. Went into town. Said she didn't want anything to do with pirates ever again. That ye always end up getting her into trouble."

"She _what_? No. She wouldn't…"

"Ah, but she _did_."

"And just why should I trust _ye_?"  
"Well, who would ye rather trust? Someone who's mutinied against ye or someone who's killed ye? Taken yer life. Deceived ye in the _cruelest_ of ways…"

"She didn't mean it… Where is she?"

"Probably a tavern. I'll be takin' those charts, now, Ja-ack…"

"Not until I get her back."

"I don't think ye've got much of a choice." He said, taking out his pistol, aiming it at Jack.

Slowly, Jack gave the charts to Hector, too caught up in his own disturbing thoughts about Elizabeth and why she would betray him like that. Why she would just leave. Not to mention the discomforting notion that she was all alone in Tortuga. Alone. By herself.

It wasn't right. It wasn't _safe_. And right now, she mattered more than his ship and some stupid, bloody charts. So, without a second thought, he darted off of the ship and ran into town to see if he could find her. He was angry at her but he still wanted her to be safe.

He walked into the closest tavern he could find and scanned the room but saw no sign of her. Suddenly, a woman with blonde hair, Giselle of course, came up behind him and started to nuzzle up against him. He looked at her disinterestedly and tried to shove her off but couldn't.

"'Ello, Jack Sparrow. S'been a long while, 'asn't it?"

"Not long enough, Giselle." He muttered under his breath.

"Come on, now… I _know_ you missed me. Sure you don't want some company?"

"I'm positive, Luv. I've got other matters to deal with."

"Aw, come on…"

At that exact moment, Elizabeth walked into the tavern and saw Jack all nice and snug with some other woman and it angered her to the bone. She rushed over to Jack and gave him a hard slap, frightening both him and Giselle.

"What'd ye do that for?" he shouted.

"_This_? This is the _friend_ you had to meet up with?!" she said, pointing to Giselle.

"What are ye bloody talking about?"

"I should have known. You weren't trying to save me… You were just having a fling with _her_!"

"Lizzie, I swear… _She_ came onto _me_! And what friends are ye talking about?"

"You _weren't_ trying to save me! How could you? How could you betray me like this?"

"_Me_?! You're the one who doesn't want to have anything to do with pirates! What do you have to say about that, hm?"

"_What_? I never said that! But I will now! Jack Sparrow, I never thought you would betray me like this! I never should have left Will for you. Good thing he doesn't know because in ten years, I'll be there for him! I never want to see you again, you despicable _pirate_."

With a grunt, she turned and left the tavern leaving Jack speechless and angry. He ran after her, leaving Giselle behind who quickly moved on to another customer.

He saw her figure running towards the docks and he thought the worst. _She's going to do it this time._ As fast as he could, he sprinted towards her and nearly fell back when he saw her jump into the crashing waves below.


	7. Now What

**A/N: I know it's short. Please disregard that an enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney.**

**  
**She could hear him calling her name but it disappeared after a while until the only thing that existed to her was the warm water that engulfed her and was slowly stripping her of her life. _A cutlass would have been much quicker_, she thought grimly.

She didn't even notice when a second splash hit the water nor the strong arms that wrapped around her, pulling her up from the depths. She had already lost consciousness by the time Jack reached the surface. Luckily, she wasn't wearing a dress this time and it was easier to get her up to the docks. He looked at her not breathing form and panicked as he gave her mouth to mouth. _If only this were under different circumstances_, he thought.

When she finally came to, she gasped as the water left her lungs, trying to replace it with air. The first thing she saw was the sun shining down on her face and the shadow being cast by a figure looming over her. He sighed, relieved that she was alive. When she realized who the figure was, she smiled meekly.

"Am I in Heaven?"

"Nay, Luv. Now… why would you go and do a _stupid_ thing like that?"

"I thought you were leaving me…"

"For Giselle? She's been after me for years! Didn't like her then, don't like her now. I thought ye'd know that by now."

"But Barbossa said…"

"He said a lot of things. None of which were true, apparently."

"I'm sorry I got so angry… I just… I've been so emotional lately." **(A/N: No, people. She's not pregnant. Or is she…. Mwah Ha Ha…)**

"It's alright, Darling. Just don't doubt me, alright? I would never do anything to hurt you."

"You didn't give him the charts, did you?"

"I had to! He pulled a pistol on me."

"Oh, Jack, the Pearl! We have to get her back! And… the charts. You wanted immortality so badly…"

"I don't need those things, Luv. The only thing I really need is you. So don't ye dare do something like that again!"

"Bloody Barbossa! Why I'll kill him…"

"Let me do the honors, Luv."

Hand in hand, they walked to where the Pearl should have been docked but came to find that it was just offshore. Stupid Barbossa, Jack thought. He would kill him yet. But now, he had more important matters to attend to. His beautiful Lizzie (well, she wasn't his yet… was she…?) was soaking wet and needed new clothes.

They went into the nearest shop and 'acquired' a new set of pirate garb that suited Elizabeth wonderfully. Once she was finally ready, they walked back to the docks and sat together by Jack's father's ship.

"Now what?"

"S'not a question to ask someone who doesn't have the slightest clue, Luv."

"Had to try."

"We're got a _wrecked_ ship. A _stolen_ ship. And now, _no_ ship."

"We could always find Gibbs and… _commandeer_ a ship."

"I love how ye think, Darling… but then what? Go after the Pearl?"

"She's the love of your life, Jack. You have to try."

"Where'd ye get that?"

"Well, if you don't try…"

"No, I mean that she's the love of me life."

"She is, isn't she?"

"Luv… Lizzie, yer the only love I can have in me life. Sure, the Pearl's great… but she could never amount to ye."

"Thank you, Jack. But she's our home. We can't just let Barbossa get away with this."

"I agree. But why don't we stay in town tonight and figure out a plan by morning, eh?"

"Alright. What will we do until then?"

"We could look for Gibbs… but that's just no fun at all, is it. I know..."

"Well?"

"Ever played cards, Lizzie?" he said, smirking irresistibly.

**A/N: I know, I know. It's a weird place to end a chapter and I totally apologize for the pitiful length of this chapter but BELIEVE ME it's better this way. Next chapter should be up soon and will be up even sooner if you leave a review!!**


	8. A Game of Poker

**A/N: Hey guys! Early update!! And to clear things up, I don't KNOW when the heck poker was invented… I'm just in 10****th**** grade!! LOL So here goes and please review!**

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney.**

"I… well, no. I can't say I know how to, either."

"No worries. I'll teach ye, Luv."

Together, they walked to the nearest tavern and pulled up a seat to have a game of poker. First, he taught her the basics. To his surprise, she learned the art of the game quickly and was quite skillful herself. Then, Jack led her to a table where the best of Tortuga played for nothing other than pieces of eight, ships, women, and things of the like.

"Jack, are you sure this is a good idea? These men are professional."

"Don't worry, Luv. Everything will be just fine. And _I'll_ play. Not going to risk a new player, sorry Luv."

"That's alright. I'd be too nervous anyway."

Jack found a table where the other player was apparently the best in the whole tavern. Jack was determined to change that.

"Another one. Ready to lose, Mr…?"

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow."

"As in the famous Jack Sparrow?"

"The one and only."

"And what have you to bet?"

"Some gold coins. Should be enough. And ye?"

"Silver. The purest kind."

"Well then… let's begin."

The game went by quickly as Jack had the best hands and continued to win. He would leave there a very rich man. But money was not what he needed. He needed a ship. And he wouldn't stop the game until he got one.

Ben, his opponent, was also captain of a ship. And were Jack to offer something even better than a ship, he would agree.

"I've nothing else to bet, _Captain_."

"Sure ye do! Yer ship."

"_My_ ship?... Against what?" he asked, after pondering over the thought.

"_My_ girl." He said, pulling Elizabeth close, onto his lap.

She leaned into him until she realized that he had just bet her in a game of poker! Shocked and appalled, she leaned back and looked at her dear pirate captain 

questioningly. The man who went by Ben leered at Elizabeth and then looked Jack straight in the eye.

"You've got yourself a deal, Mate. But first… when I win…"

"_If_ ye win, Mate."

"_When_ I win… how do I know you'll just set her free like that?"

_I won't_…"How do I know ye'll just give me yer ship?"

_I won't_…"Alright, you got me. Let the game begin."

Before the cards were dealt, however, Elizabeth grabbed Jack by the collar and started dragging him off into a corner.

"Excuse me, this will just take a moment!" Elizabeth said through gritted teeth.

Once they were alone, she looked at him incredulously and stopped midway as she was about to give him a hard slap. That won't solve anything, she thought. Jack was relieved when he didn't feel a sting and he hesitantly opened his eyes to see Elizabeth's anger.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, rather calm.

"Luv, ye yerself said we needed a ship. I'm just getting it for us."

"By risking me? Jack… what if you lose?"

"I won't lose, Luv. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Yes, I know all that! But… if by some catastrophic error you do lose… what's to become of me?"  
"I won't let ye go with him, Lizzie. Even if I do lose. Like I said… I'm Captain Ja--."

"I don't bloody care! You better know what you're doing, Jack Sparrow." She said as she yanked him back to the table.

She shot a glare at Ben and sat in Jack's lap, as she had before. Everybody in the tavern gathered around to watch the two great captains go head to head. Elizabeth especially was feeling the tension. She knew what it would mean if she lost. And she was a little hurt by the fact he would even consider betting her. But he didn't just consider it. He had done it. And it hurt. But she knew he always had a plan should he lose. But _did_ he have a plan this time? What if he didn't? What if the only way out really was winning?

When nudged her unnoticeably to others, she knew something was wrong. She looked at Jack's cards and all he had was a pair. A pair of measly eights. She looked at him victoriously so as to fool the others. Ben on the other hand was good at reading people and knew what was behind that triumphant smile of hers. You'll be mine yet, he thought. But then he looked down at his cards and he only had a pair as well. A pair of sevens…

"On the count of three… show the cards."

"Actually, Mate… I was thinking we could truce and…"

"No backing out, Sparrow. You knew the risks when you got into this game."

"Fine."

"Why don't ye count for us, Little Girl?" he said to Elizabeth.

"I am _hardly_ a little girl, _Sir_. And I don't take orders from pompous, arrogant people like you."

"Not yet, ye don't." he said, shooting her a meaningful look.

"Let's get this over with, Mate." Jack interrupted. "One…"

"Two…"

"Three." They said at the same time.

Jack's eyes widened when he saw the sevens. _He won. He actually won!_ _He would get the ship!_ He smiled at Elizabeth and looked smugly at Ben.

"Looks like ye'll be handing her over to me, then, eh?"

"I could say the same for you." He said, nodding to someone behind Jack.

The man hit Jack upside the head with the butt of his pistol and then everything went black for him. His last thoughts were of Lizzie… _Lizzie_… _I won't let him… I can't…_

Elizabeth screamed as Jack fell to the floor and the same man who had assaulted him grabbed her from behind and held the same gun to her head. She grew deathly still.

Ben walked up to her and gave her a crooked smile that made her cringe.

"See, my dear? I told you you'd get the chance to learn."

"Learn to what?"

"Take orders from a pompous, arrogant man… especially when yours is unavailable."

"Go to Hell." She hissed at him.

"I don't intend to. But don't worry… if I do, I'm taking you with me."

Elizabeth didn't see it coming when she felt someone choking her from behind. She tried to fight back but it was futile. The blood stopped flowing and she fell back into the arms of her assaulter. She wasn't dead. But she wasn't conscious either. The man picked her up and carried her, following Ben and the rest of his crew.

They brought her to Ben's ship and locked her up in one of the cabins. He was looking forward to the moment she would wake up. He would put her in her place and there was nothing that Jack Sparrow could do about it. Or was there…?

**A/N: On no! Lizzie's in TROUBLE! Will she be saved? Is she doomed? What about Jack? Review and I'll answer alllllll your questions! ) **


	9. My Wife

**A/N: Forgive me but the whelp has to make an appearance at some point! Thanks so much for reviewing and please continue to do so! **

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney.**

Elizabeth woke up with a throbbing headache and looked around to see where she was. She didn't recognize it at all but then all the previous events came back to her, bits and pieces flashing around in her mind. She knew she was on that Ben's ship. _Damn him_, she thought. And Jack was… _Poor Jack! He was at the tavern! Oh no, he must be worried sick… I hope he doesn't try anything stupid._

She decided to take a moment to go through her current situation, seeing as she had nothing better to do, and try to find a solution to said troubling situation.

_Well, I'm on Ben's ship. He most certainly does_ not _have good intentions. Jack is probably still passed out in Tortuga and I've no idea where this ship is headed. Will has no idea I love Jack. And on top of that… Wait… Will… __**Will!**_

She jumped out of her seat and smiled ear to ear. If Jack was unable to save her at the moment, she would save herself. With just a _little_ bit of Will's help.

She would fake an ill-fated escape attempt, killing some men in the process, if only to get Will to come and ferry the souls who would have died at sea! Then, she would make her presence known and surely he would do something about it. And that pompous, arrogant jerk of a man Ben would get what he deserved: a one-way ticket to servitude.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was just waking up as well. He could smell rum everywhere. He knew he was in a tavern. That must mean that Lizzie was there with him. _Lizzie! _

Then it hit him that she was gone. He looked left and right and she was gone. After asking everyone that was there before, he found out that Ben had taken her, the slimy rat.

He never should have bet his poor, dear Lizzie. Now he had no ship and no girl. No Lizzie. But he was Captain Jack Sparrow! And he was determined to get her back. After all… who did Ben think he was, taking his Lizzie away from him?!

He _would_ get her back. He had to. He could not live without her, just as she could not live without him. But, on the bright side, he knew how clever his Lizzie was and deep down, he knew that she would be able to get out of this mess herself.

But then, there'd be no rewards for saving the damsel in distress… and Jack always liked to take credit for what he did.

Grabbing his hat and adjusting his belt, he left the tavern in search of ship, since he was still ship-less. He wasn't about to enter another game of cards, that was for sure.

A fast runner, he got to the docks rather quickly and commandeered a slightly small ship that could be crewed by one man. He coaxed as much wind as he could from the sails as he followed his dear, practical compass to find his dear, practical Lizzie. He was sure that she was… _would_ _be_ alright. She had to be… right?

Dismissing the disturbing thoughts that entered his mind, he hoped for more wind. He hoped there'd be a bloody storm if it meant getting to her sooner. Sighing greatly, he pulled out his scope and scanned the horizon. Just ahead, he could make out the tiniest shape of a ship in the distance. And he knew she was there. His compass was pointing straight towards that little speck of ship and he would get there as fast as he possibly could.

* * *

Elizabeth was still sitting in her cabin. She knew she had to act quickly. Who could know how long Jack would stay in Tortuga, unconscious on the floor? She couldn't depend on him at the moment… no matter how much she wanted to. She had to take action into her own trembling hands. Trembling?

She hadn't even noticed that she was crying. And then she calmed down and asked herself as to why. She thought on it for a moment and realized that she was crying because, yet again, this cruel world separated her and Jack. But she would get back to him. She had to. He was her only reason for living… her single light. Her sole purpose to remain in said cruel world.

Elizabeth gathered up all of her courage and tried to knock down the door when soon enough, a guard came and opened the door. She grabbed her cutlass and got through the man fairly quickly. _Good_, she thought. _Will should be here soon. _As she ran onto the deck, Ben approached her, a pistol in his hands. A pistol that was aimed at her.

"What do you think you're doing, Miss Swann?"

"It's…" she thought against correcting him. He might try to tell Will about her affair with Jack. "I'm just getting some fresh air."

"Really. Because I think you were trying to escape."

"Escape? And tell me, _Sir_, how can one escape when out at open sea, hm?"

"Point made. But that still doesn't give you the right to leave the cabin. How did you get out, anyway?"

Just as he posed the question, a deckhand came upstairs with a frightened look on his face.

"Cap-Captain, he…he…"

"What is it, Boy?"

"It's Chris, Sir… He's dead."

Ben averted his gaze from the boy to Elizabeth who looked out to sea, scanning the horizon for her husband. All of a sudden, Ben cocked the pistol, grabbing Elizabeth and holding it behind her back.

"Why if it isn't the bloody little wench. How dare you kill one of my men? You shall pay tremendously, my dear. I won't let a Captain's wench get away with this. To the Locker with you!" he said, but just as he was about to pull the trigger, a ship covered with seaweed ascended from the depths and sailed right next to Ben's ship.

He dropped his pistol as his jaw dropped in awe for he had heard plenty of rumors about the Flying Dutchman but he had never quite experienced it himself, first-hand.

Will stood at the helm and jumped aboard to Ben's ship, looking at the astonished crewmen, grimacing.

"I'm here to collect the soul."

"Who's soul?" asked Ben.

"Someone died here. It's time for them to move on."

"Are you…"

"Yes, I'm Captain Turner."

"Yes, someone did die… By this wench's hands!" he said, moving aside, pointing at Elizabeth who looked at Will with pleading eyes.

Will blinked a few times before realizing that it was her. And she was here. Here with him. Them… _together_.

"Elizabeth?"

"Oh, Will!" she said, running into his arms.

Ben had a perplexed look on his face as he watched the two embrace and Elizabeth whispered something into Will's ear.

Something that obviously angered the young captain because he approached Ben with two cutlasses in his hand and looked at the man menacingly.

"Am I to understand that you kidnapped my wife?"

"Your wife?!"

"Yes, my wife!"

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping, Sir…"

"No, of course not. You only took her against her will! You'll pay for this. You'll regret the day you ever came into her life. Come on, Elizabeth, we're leaving."

"Hey! You can't take her. I… I won her." He said, arrogantly.

"You what?"

"Yes, I won her. Fair and square. In a game of poker against that Sparrow person."

"Sparrow? As in Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes, that was the name. And I won her, she's mine now."

"He bet you? Elizabeth, what is this about?"

"Long story, Will."

"She's my wife… And she'll be coming with me. Let's go, Elizabeth."

But before Will could grab Elizabeth's hand, Ben grabbed her arm roughly and whispered threateningly into her ear.

"I'll be seeing you again, _Mrs_. Turner..."

She pulled her arm from his grasp and ran to Will, who protectively put his arms around her.

But the sad (_sad…?_) and strange thing was, she didn't feel safe… She felt as though a guard or someone unknown to her was taking her away. Will didn't feel like her husband. What did it mean to be a husband? Who could make her feel safe? Jack.

Jack was more of a husband to her than Will was. Than Will _is_…

Once they were aboard the Dutchman, Will led Elizabeth to the Captain's Quarters and sat her down in the nearest chair, pulling one up for him as well. She didn't look him in the eye. She feared her eyes would betray her feelings, showing him her betrayal towards him. She loved him, she did… She just wasn't sure how much and what kind of love it was.

"Elizabeth, I… How… How did you get on that ship with that man?"

"Well, I…"

"Actually, start from the beginning. How did you get off that island?"

"Jack came to find… his father. To help him with the finding of his ship so he could find the Fountain of Youth."

"He lost the Pearl?"

"Yes, to Barbossa. Then, we didn't have a crew so I had to sail with him to Tortuga so we could get Gibbs and his friends."

"Alright. And where did this Ben come in?"

"We needed a ship since I… since I crashed his father's into the docks. And we went to the tavern to play some cards to get a ship and… I offered to bet myself."

"Why would you do such a thing?" he pleaded with her.

She looked at him and felt indescribably guilty (though not as guilty as when she had killed Jack, of course) and hated lying to him, to anyone really. But it was necessary. Besides… she wasn't technically lying. She was simply embellishing the truth a bit and that was perfectly alright with her.

"We needed a ship. And I knew Jack would win, so…"

"You have that much faith in him?"

"I had faith in the game. And he did win."

"That man." He said, understandingly.

"No, Jack. Jack won."

"Then how did you end up on his ship?"

"He didn't abide by the rules. He assaulted Jack and… well, then I did the only thing I could: get you to come here."

"To save you."

"To see you."

"Elizabeth… you have no idea how much I've missed you." He said, his voice shaking profusely.

"I do know, Will. Because I've missed you, as well. So very much." She said, convincingly.

"And where is Jack now?" he asked, not a trace of suspicion to be found.

"Probably in Tortuga. Or going after Ben's ship."

"We'll find out where he is and let him know everything's alright."

"Where to, now?"

"As soon as we find him, I'll drop you off on your island and Jack at Tortuga."

"But I want to help. I want to help with the Fountain of Youth."

"Why?"

She thought for a moment. How could she convince him to let her go with Jack? Jack…

"Because if I drink from it, Will… we'll be together always." She explained, as emotionally as she possibly could.

And the smile that appeared on his face broke her heart. Or at least the part that wasn't filled by Jack. But, since all of her heart was filled with Jack, her heart didn't really break. It just felt like it. False hope is a horrible thing… and here she was giving it freely to the one man… the one man?... no…. one of the men who cared for her more than life itself.

Will stroked her hair and only then did he notice that it was shorter. Much shorter.

"You've cut your hair." He announced simply.

"Yes…" she whispered, her mind far from their conversation, from him, from herself.

She thought that maybe it was a mistake calling him. Maybe it would have been better to just stay on that ship and wait for Jack to come. What was wrong with that? And more importantly… Why did she every doubt that he would come? That he would rescue her. He had proven his love and trustworthiness to her. So why had she felt like Will was her only choice?

How come she—

"I think it looks beautiful." He said, smilingly.

"Thank you… Will."

"I missed your voice."

She smiled faintly and forced a fake yawn.

"I'm very tired. I'd like to sleep, if that's alright."

"Of course. You can have the bed, here, I'll be at the helm."

She pulled herself from his arms and went to the bed, lying in it wordlessly. But before he closed the door, he looked into her blank, emotionless eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too…" she said automatically, crossing her fingers behind her back.

But before she fell asleep, she finished her sentence.

"…Jack. I love you, too."

**A/N: WOW! No cliffie from me? I feel exceptionally nice today. So there you have it! Thanks for making it through this ridiculously long chapter and please, please, PLEASE review! **


	10. More Than Wit

**A/N: Ok, so I'm sure you're all very excited! Two updates, two days in a row? Well, I already had this chapter written so I figured I wouldn't prolong the waiting. Thank you so much to those of you who review and please continue to do so! And please excuse the extreme length of this chapter. I just had to get it all out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney.**

When Elizabeth finally woke up, she looked around her to inspect the room she was in. It was strange being here… on _his_ ship. On her _husband's_ ship. Strangely enough, she didn't feel at home here. Everything seemed foreign to her.

The room was dark and uninviting, unlike Jack's cabin. It smelled like sea water but not like the Pearl smelled… it was almost too much sea water. It engulfed the entire room, making her feel a little bit sick.

She got out of bed, walking wearily around the cabin. Surely it couldn't hurt to explore.

She noticed that Will's cabin seemed rather… depressing. But then again, how joyful could a ship that spent most of its time in the dark, dreary depths of the sea be? How kind could their captain be… how faithful could his _wife_ be. Faithful? Hardly faithful. More like faith_less_. Because she was hopelessly in love with another man.

And what a wonderful man he was. But she was worried about him. She wanted to find Will and tell him to hurry up and find Jack. The only problem was that she had no idea where he was. And if he was going after her, he would go to Benjamin's ship. And if he went to Ben's ship, then things would end badly for him… for her… for _them_.

Elizabeth shook those disturbing thoughts and walked to the window. It was a beautiful day… She supposed she had to go talk to Will and sort things out. However, she had no intention of speaking with him. But it was a necessity. She needed him to get Jack back. She needed him… She needed Jack.

* * *

In the meantime, Jack was in his little _ship_ (which was more of a luxurious dinghy) and saw another _ship_ sailing away from Benjamin's _ship_. And, much to his surprise (and dismay, at that), the compass needle started pointing to that ship instead. A million thoughts rushed through his head.

_Had Ben put her on a different ship? Did another pirate take her? Did she escape? Was she safe? Yes…_ Yes. That was the most calming, if not most plausible, answer. The ship was moving slow, thankfully, and he quickly approached said ship since the wind had picked up.

The skies were blue with only a few clouds in the sky. It was a beautiful day, he thought. But not as beautiful as his charming pirate lass. As he got closer to the ship, he saw that it 

was the Flying Dutchman. And he decidedly was not looking forward to getting aboard. But if Elizabeth was there, which in itself was a worrisome notion, he would have to.

Once he was close enough, he jumped to the Dutchman so he could grab the lines. They were slippery with seaweed and other underwater vegetation but he held on for dear life (literally) so he could reach his Lizzie. Lizzie… he grew distracted with simply saying her name over and over again in his head. And this act of carelessness (or perhaps caring _too much_…?) caused him to let go of the rope and fall into the ocean, making a rather large splash.

Will heard the noise and leaned overboard to investigate its source. He winced due to the sunlight until he saw Jack Sparrow spitting out sea water, trying to regain his composure.

"Jack, is that you?" he shouted over the perilous waves.

"Aye! Toss a line, would ye, Mate?"

"Hold tight!"

Will ran and grabbed a rope, throwing it to Jack, who held onto it, again for his life, and was determined not to let that distractingly beautiful yet beautifully distracting pirate princess (pirate king) distract him. Although he did not mind that kind of distraction…

_There ye go again, ye bloody fool. Yer hopeless…_

_Aye. Hopelessly in love._

Will helped him up over the railing and shook his hand excitedly, happy to see his old friend.

"So Jack, are you alright?" he asked.

"Aye, Mate. I'm fine." _If_ _only ye knew… if only ye bloody knew just how alright I am._

"Elizabeth… is here. I suppose you're trying to find her?"

"Yes… I lost her in Tortuga."

"Yes, she told me about the poker game." He looked at Jack suspiciously, knowing that he had been alone with his wife all this time. "How did you get here, Jack?"

He was about to respond 'me compass' but thought against it. Will knew the powers of that compass and were he to find out that Elizabeth (Lizzie…) was what he wanted most in the world, then things wouldn't end too well for him… for her… for _them_.

"Luck, Mate. Just luck."

"I hear you're looking for the Fountain of Youth."

_How much did Elizabeth tell him?!_

"Aye. But Barbossa stole the Pearl again. So we were trying to get a ship and then… well, ye know what happened then." _But not about what happened before._

"How dare that Benjamin think he could do that to my wife?"

"No idea… speaking of yer lovely little wife, where is she?"

"In my quarters, of course." He said, failing to notice how Jack cringed at the thought.

"So… will ye take us back to Tortuga?" he asked, ignoring the urge to wipe the smile off of the Dutchman's Captain's face with his boots.

"If it's what Elizabeth wants. But she told me that if she drinks from the Fountain, we can be together always. So, I suppose so."

"Alright, then…" he replied, his face stoic and his voice, unnoticeably venomous.

He could see the look of happiness and hopeless devotion in Will's eyes and couldn't help wonder if his Elizabeth, his Lizzie knew how much the whelp cared. This worried him… because the more the whelp cared, the harder it would be for him to stop caring. The harder it would be for them to be together.

The harder it would be for her to break his heart… And perhaps she did not want to break his heart. Could it be that she was only with him for selfish reasons? To satisfy her own lust? He rather doubted it but there was still a chance… a small chance that there was an even smaller chance that such a thing could be true.

Then, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Elizabeth emerge from Will's cabin. He smiled as he saw her stretch her arms and yawn, the light breeze catching her hair in its grasp, making her look… beautiful.

She looked in his direction but didn't notice him right away. It was only when she took a second look that she realized he was there. _He was actually there!_ Her instincts told her to run to him, to run to his arms and kiss him with reckless abandon… but then she remembered the one thing that kept her from doing that: she was on Will's ship. And being on _his_ ship meant that _he_, consequently, was aboard said ship.

Before she could go greet him as unromantically as she possibly could, Will saw her and ran down from the helm to go to her. When he gently took hold of her shoulders and turned her around, she frowned at him, but only for a moment.

"Is anything wrong, Elizabeth?"

"No, everything's fine, Will… I saw that Jack's here." She said, with only mild interest.

"Oh yes. I saw him out in the water and threw him a line."

"I see." She said, thinking of how Will had interrupted her… for if he hadn't, she would be talking to Jack right now. Something that, even in the small time period she was away from him, she missed terribly.

Her musing thoughts on Jack were, once again, interrupted by Will's touch, this time as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She frowned inwardly because she liked the look of disheveled hair. It was the look of choice, of adventure… of _freedom_.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, wonderfully." She said softly, forcing a smile.

"And what do you think of the cabin? And the rest of the ship, even?" he inquired, eagerness overflowing in his eyes.

"I think it's very… quaint. I like it very much…" Oh, how she hated lying. But she was a good liar. A pirate…

"I was just telling Jack that we're heading back to Tortuga."

"We?" she asked.

"Yes, well… you two. And then, I figured that once you reach the Fountain, you could spend some time on the Dutchman… with me." He said, hesitantly, looking away from her, afraid of her reaction.

Would she jump with joy at the thought of being with him or would she resent him for even suggesting such a preposterous thing?

Much to his surprise, she did neither. Her expression changed from one of shock and panic to one of indifference.

"I… I suppose that would be nice."

"You suppose? Elizabeth, if it's not what you want…"

"No, it is what I want. Of course it's what I want, Will." She said, trying to avert her eyes from his. She felt less guilty, less responsible for his tragic fate that way.

As though he had perfect timing, Will's father, "Bootstrap" Bill Turner, came running down, asking him to take the helm. He gave Elizabeth a quick and chaste kiss on the cheek (which she later rubbed off with her hands) and went to tend to his duties.

Finally free from Will, she approached Jack who had been watching everything and looked at her strangely. She hadn't done anything wrong, had she…? There was no way that he expected her to break things off with Will right away… was there? It just wasn't that simple. There were certain times to do things. And now was not the time.

"Jack." She said, sweetly.

"Liz'beth… Did he… Did that coward do anything to ye?"

"Will?" she asked, horrified.

"No, Luv. The other whelp, Ben."

"He threatened to… but he never succeeded, if that' s what you mean."

A smile crept its way onto his face as he caressed her cheek lovingly when he was absolutely positive that nobody had been looking.

"I'm glad ye're alright, Luv."

"Me too." She said, barely above a whisper. "I missed you."

"I never should have bet ye… I never should have been so careless." So caring…

"Quiet down, Jack! Will doesn't know…"

"About the game?"

"No… that you bet me. He thinks I volunteered."

"And why is that, Dearie?"

"Because that's what I told him."

"Ye mean… ye lied to him?" he inquired, putting a shocked look on his face.

"I had to! If I didn't, well… let's just say you wouldn't be on this ship right now. Or perhaps you would, but in a difficultly retrievable form. Savvy?"

"Sounds so wrong when ye say that, Luv."

"I love you, Jack." She said, chuckling.

"But _that_… that sounds so _right_."

"He's going to drop us off at Tortuga… But then he wants me to go with him. After we're immortal, I mean… he wants me to sail away with him…"

"Oh… I see." He replied solemnly.

Her eyes began to tear up and she grabbed his sleeve in desperation, whispering frantically as she spoke.

"But I don't want to go with him, Jack! I want to go with you, be with you. I don't love him… I don't know how to tell him, if I do, he'll kill you and then it'll be like killing me too because I just have no idea how we're going to get out of this one. He's immortal so there's no way of defeating him, you know. I have no idea what we're going to…"

"Lizzie, Luv. Yer rambling."

"I'm sorry, Jack. It's just… I don't _want_ to sail with him. Not now, not ever."

"Then ye'll tell him that."

"How?"

"When the opportune moment presents itself."

"I suppose you're right… Perhaps he won't take it _too_ badly then."

"Speaking of the whelp…" he muttered under his breath.

Will, having finished his duties, came down to greet them both. _Oh, who was he fooling?!_ He didn't come to greet them. He had been worried out of his mind when he found out that Elizabeth had been travelling with Jack. Ever since that kiss… that fateful kiss, things changed forever. There was more than trickery in that kiss and he knew it. As he had once told Jack, he was not a simpleton.

And now, here they were, on his ship speaking ever so quietly, probably whispering sweet nothings into—_What was he thinking? _This was Elizabeth he was talking about. Elizabeth… She would never do such a thing.

"_I came to find you!"_

She always cared for him, always tried to save him… Right?

"_Once we rescue Jack, everything will be alright."_

But she was so intent on rescuing Jack as well… almost more intent? More eager? More… desperate?

Ah, but that was attributed to the guilt. It had to be… there was nothing more that could make her want to get him back. Unless… but no, he had ruled that out long ago.

There was no way in Davy Jones' Locker that his Elizabeth, his wife _("I do!")_ could ever love the notorious Jack Sparrow… Jack Sparrow? He could almost hear her voice correcting him in his mind… _"It's Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow."_

Why did she care so much? Why did it seem like she was more interested in Jack than him, her own _husband_!

The calling of his name shook him out of his inner thoughts and he looked at them with a smile. _Them? Since when did they become a 'them'?!_

"Will?" asked Elizabeth, for the third time.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"Oh." She said, feigning interest.

_Oh_? All he got out of her was a bloody 'oh?'!! If Jack had said he'd been thinking she would have asked a million questions, trying to decipher him, to understand his thoughts.

He knew his only hope to burn out whatever was going on between the two of them would be to separate them so…

"Actually, Elizabeth, I have something to show you."

"Really? Are you sure this can't wa…" she asked, trying to get out of it. To be with Jack…

"No, it can't wait."

Elizabeth recoiled (in Jack's general direction) at how harshly his reply had come.

"I need to show you around the ship."

"The ship." She echoed, uninterestedly.

"Well, I think it's important that you know your own husband's ship, don't you?"

"Yes… of course." She looked at Jack, apologizing to him with her sad eyes.

"We'll just be a moment, Jack. Make yourself at home."

Will put his arms possessively around Elizabeth, who looked at Jack guiltily, and started walking around the ship, pointing out every detail.

Elizabeth would nod occasionally or look back at Jack to see what he was doing.

Jack just stood there watching his Lizzie go off with the whelp. But he knew it pained her as much as it pained him.

"_I love you, Jack."_

Yes, he was sure that she wouldn't go back to William. No matter what. They were birds of a feather, peas in a pod. She and Will were… well, there was no them… Not anymore. Had there ever been a 'them'? Before?

No matter. The future was the _only_ thing that mattered. However, when Will looked back at Jack who was eyeing Elizabeth, he gave him a stern warning with his eyes… and Jack had a feeling that getting to a happy ever after future was going to be very, very, very difficult.

Even though he was Captain Jack Sparrow, he felt it would take more than wit to get out of this mess… A lot more.


	11. History Repeating

**A/N: As some of you have pointed out (and I completely agree), the characters are getting a little bit too emotional and a bit OOC. I'm going to try and tone it down a bit and some of it will be explained in this chapter. So please review and let me know if it's better! Oh and I sincerely apologize for how long it's taken me to update. I hit a writer's block wall but I'm past it for now. **

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney.**

Will held Elizabeth's hand tenderly and lovingly. They had walked around the deck at least 5 times and they discussed their lives and their futures.

Elizabeth had actually almost forgotten that Jack was even on the ship. And this caused her to realize something she hadn't even contemplated before. Would Jack love her? Would he be with her? How did she know… How could she know that he wouldn't just up and leave the first chance he got? Sure, he said he loved her but it could have all been a joke, a trick. A revenge for having killed him. For having married Will instead.

But she quickly shook the thought. That wasn't Jack. Well, maybe that was the Jack that the world knew but not the Jack Sparrow she knew. The man was greater than the legend. He was kind, caring, gentle, magnificent, alluring, mysterious, loving, adorable, protecting, wonderf-…

"Elizabeth, are you listening to me?"

"Oh, yes. Of course, Will."

"Then what did I just say?"

"You were saying how much you miss land." She said, confident in her answer.

If there was one thing Elizabeth Swann, _ahem_ Turner, could do, it was be deep in thought and still manage to take in what others around her said. Will smiled at her reply and gave her a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. A kiss that did not go unnoticed by Jack, who was just above them at the helm, catching up with Bill.

Bill caught Jack staring at his son's wife and shook his head amusedly.

"Will's a lucky lad to have a wife such as her."

"Aye. Elizabeth's quite the catch."

"That she is."

"I've noticed she's rather… friendly with you."

"We're close."

"Closer than them." He said, sighing sadly.

Jack turned around to face his ex crewmate and tilted his head to the side.

"Are ye suggesting that we're _too_ close?"

"That boy loves her, Jack. He loves her with all his heart. I… I couldn't stand to see her being taken away from him."

"And ye think I'm doing that?"

"I see the way she looks at you, Jack. I'm not that oblivious. At least not as oblivious as my son."

"I know he loves her. But it's also about who _she _loves."

"You didn't see her on the Dutchman, Jack. She was ready to do anything to save William. Don't take that away from her… I know you, Jack. You're a good man. But with women, you tend to take advantage of them. You lead them on into thinking that you love them and in the end, they get their little hearts broken. That's not fair to Elizabeth. Let her keep something that's real and true and certain. Something guaranteed. Will loves her more than anything. He'll never leave her. So long as she never leaves him."

Jack's face took on a solemn look and Bill hated upsetting his old friend but his son's happiness was more important. Jack stared off into space looking stoic. His mind drifted to Isla Cruces for some reason. And he recalled the kiss that she and Will had shared. It got him thinking… Was he taking advantage of her? Did he lure her into piracy only to have her leave the whelp for his own selfish reasons? Would he end up breaking her heart? That was the last thing he wanted. But he recalled another time in which he had done the same thing…

He thought of Giselle, something he didn't do very often since… since things ended between them. It was true that he had ruined her life. And he felt guilty, he really did. It was just that he had moved on but he feared the answer to whether or not he would move on from Elizabeth.

_It was a beautiful sunny day. The skies were clear and the sea shimmered in the morning light as Captain Jack Sparrow, now 22 years of age, sailed to the Bahamas and docked into Nassau Port. Sure, he looked like a pirate but in Nassau, who cared? The British did. _

_Meanwhile, a lovely girl of about 17 was walking the streets along the coast, admiring the horizon as a new day began. She saw a strange yet remarkable ship in the docks and decided to take a look at it. It didn't look like a ship of the East India Company. It looked like a pirate ship. She walked up to it and admired its grandness when, all of a sudden, a man came from behind her and planted a gun to her temple. She tensed up and slowly turned her head to face her attacker, her blonde curls dancing in the light breeze. She saw that the man had dark hair and intriguing eyes. He smiled and lowered the pistol, much to her relief._

"_Sorry, Luv. Thought ye were an intruder." He said with his trademark smirk._

"_Oh… it's alright. No harm done, Mr…"_

"_Captain, Luv. Captain Jack Sparrow."_

"_Nice to meet you, Captain. I'm Giselle."_

"_Lovely name."_

"_Are you in town for a visit?"_

"_I'm actually here for some treasure."_

"_Treasure? In Nassau? There's hardly anything here of value, except in the governor's estate."_

"_Well, maybe ye'd like to help me, Dearie."_

"_How?"_

"_Follow my lead." He said, grabbing her roughly enough for others to notice but gently enough so as not to hurt her. _

_She yelped in surprise but excitement coursed through her. Finally, something interesting was happening in Nassau. He led them through the streets and passersby gasped as they saw one of their own being threatened by a pirate. Some East India agents had their guns pointed at Jack and Giselle but she wasn't scared at all. She knew they wouldn't shoot, not with her, the daughter of a prominent merchant sailor, in the way of fire. _

_Jack explained his threats and the men quickly agreed to get him what he wanted. They wouldn't risk losing a pretty face like Giselle. When the treasure was in his possession, he let Giselle go and smiled as he made his way back to his ship._

_And that was how Captain Jack Sparrow managed to sack Nassau Port without a single shot._

_Little did he know, she followed him. And stowed away on his ship. She came to find, through the talk of the crew passing by, that it was called the Black Pearl. It was a wonderful name, she thought, for an even more wonderful ship captained by the most wonderful man she had ever met. He wasn't boring. He knew what he wanted and he wouldn't hesitate to take it._

_After a while, she got tired to waiting and decided to reveal herself. When Jack saw her, he froze. _

"_Miss Giselle. Ye do know that you're on a pirate ship, don't ye?"_

"_I do. And I just had to come with you, Captain. I don't know why but… there's just something about it that felt right."_

"_Call me Jack, Luv."_

"_Alright. Jack…"_

"_So how do ye like the Pearl?"_

"_She's positively exquisite."_

"_As are ye, Luv. As are ye."_

_And as time went by, weeks and weeks on the Pearl transformed them from acquaintances to friends to lovers. Jack really liked this girl and enjoyed her company. But one day, she had asked of him the one thing he could not give. The one thing he was willing to hold onto. His freedom._

"_I was just thinking, Jack… about how much we care for one another."_

"_And?"_

"_And, well… I love you so much. I'm not exaggerating, I really do. And I know you love me, too. You've said so many times before. So I was just curious as to why you have yet to propose to me."_

"_I beg your pardon, Luv?"_

"_What I'm saying is… is I think we should get married. It's been my dream to become a Sparrow since I've gotten to know you. I mean… why not? We're young, we're in love. It's a wonderful opportunity, if you ask me."_

"_Luv… I'd hate to break it to ye but I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I don't do marriage."_

"_Oh, but just think about it, Jack! You and me, together, sailing the seven seas. The Sparrows. We don't have to have children, if you don't want any. I completely understand. I only want you." She said, kissing him lovingly._

_Jack's face turned unreadable and it frightened her a bit. Had she said something wrong? Would he resent her now? All Jack could think of was why she had to go and ruin something good. It was all going so splendidly but whenever the subject of marriage came up, Jack up and left. And this time would be no exception. Sure, he loved Giselle… but there were limits. He had promised himself long ago that he would never get married, that marriage was bound to end badly. And he couldn't do that neither to himself nor to Giselle. She was a pretty girl. She would find someone else, perhaps even someone more deserving of her love and devotion than he. But it was a shame that she would have wasted 3 years of her life on ship with him._

"_Excuse me, Luv." He said, getting ready to leave the room._

"_Where are you going?" she asked, confused and somewhat hurt._

"_To the helm. We're making port."_

"_Where?"_

"_Tortuga."_

"_Tortuga? Why Tortuga? Is there something I should know about?"_

"_Nay, Luv. Nothing at all. And I'll get back to ye on that… question."_

_She smiled excitedly and watched as he left. Never in a million years did she expect that once they arrived in Tortuga, he would leave her with nothing but a bag of coins and a broken heart to her name. And little did she know that Jack's heart also broke._

_So, a few years later, he stopped by for a visit (and more than likely a well-deserved slap) but came to find that Giselle wasn't the prim and proper girl she used to be. She had changed. She worked at a tavern now and was one of the place's best wenches. She was still beautiful, as much as he remembered if not more. But her demeanor had changed. She had changed. Her eyes didn't gleam with care or happiness. But they shone with disbelief when he walked inside. _

_She ran upstairs but he grabbed her before she could make it all the way and looked into her eyes, apologizing for his wrongs. How he realized his life was nothing without her. And how much he wanted her back. And all she said was that if he wanted to be with her, he'd have to pay up. And it was then that he realized the reality of what he had done to this poor girl and how he was too late to save her._

Jack didn't want that to happen with him and Elizabeth. The stories seemed so similar. He didn't want her to end up broken and hopeless like Giselle. He wanted to give her the world, the stars, the moon, the sea, if he could. She was all those things to him. And so she should have them. She deserved to be lifted up, higher and higher until she was the happiest woman to ever have lived. She deserved happiness. She deserved to laugh. She deserved to love. And so did he. And, although it was far too late to save Giselle (not that he wanted to anymore, but…) it wasn't too late to save Elizabeth. And for her, he was willing to give up the one thing that Giselle never had: his freedom… in the form of marriage. But the question still lingered in the back of his mind: was that what _she_ wanted?


	12. So Very Difficult

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. Blame school. And homework. Anyway, here's an update! I hope you like it! And please review!**

**Warning: **_**Some**_** Willabeth (SOOO sorry guys!)**

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney.**

* * *

That night, Will had asked Elizabeth if she would stay with him but she quickly made up an excuse, saying that she wasn't feeling well and that she needed some peace and quiet. He offered her the cabin next to the captain's quarters so he could keep a close eye on her while she slept. It wasn't as though he was going to get any rest. After having become a part of the Dutchman, sleep rarely came easily and when it did finally come, it was filled with nightmares. Visions of darkness and death that overcame his every thought, blocking out all hope. And then he would wake up, thankful to realize it was only a dream but disappointed when he had to once again reaccept his dreadful fate. A fate that the man staying one cabin down from Elizabeth's had brought upon him.

Elizabeth felt terrible about lying to Will. She could see the blind devotion in his eyes and keeping her dwindling feelings for him a secret felt so wrong, so betraying. She wished she could just start over. A new life with the chance to make new choices with all that she had learned. She never would have led Will on and she never would have killed Jack. Those were the only two things she would have changed. She loved Will with all her heart… but it was different.

It would break her inside if something ever happened to him, just as when the prospect of his death came about. But there was always something inside her, a fire of some sort that never went out except for one time: when Jack Sparrow died.

Pushing those grim memories away, she focused on the exquisite brush that Will had lent to her and how it smoothed her incredibly disheveled hair. She smiled at the kind gesture and looked to the door on her left, adjoining her cabin to Jack's. It was locked, of course. Will had made sure of that. And it angered her how he wanted to keep her caged in this little cabin, away from the one person she wanted to be with.

Little did she know, on the other side, Jack Sparrow was having the same disturbing thoughts. _He is a bloody whelp, isn't he. Why couldn't he just go to the locker like everybody else? If I could bring back ol' fish face just to send him to the ends of the world, I would. He doesn't deserve Elizabeth. Elizabeth? Lizzie… He's trying to kill Lizzie. But Lizzie'll never die. She's far too strong. Far too stubborn. Too much of a pirate for her own good. And damn me to the Locker _with_ the whelp but I love her. I love her more than I loved me own mum. More than I ever loved the Pearl. Although, the Pearl came in at a close second. And then rum, of course. I do love rum. Where was I? Ah, yes. The whelp. He got off easy. And it's all because I'm a good man. Damn my good manliness. Damn it to the Locker._

Jack got up from his bed and took a sip of his rum, sighing contentedly as the warm liquid burned yet soothed his throat. He thought of how the color of rum resembled Elizabeth's amber eyes. Eyes that shone like gold in the Caribbean sun. Did she even know what she did to him? How she made him feel? He had never felt like this about any other woman. Not enough to want to spend the rest of life with someone. But with Elizabeth… he felt like he could spend his life with her. He could spend eternity with her. And if they ever reached the Fountain, that was exactly what he was planning to do.

He had thought about going next door and paying a little visit to his pirate lass but decided against it, considering the whelp was probably on patrol and with all the 'part of the crew, part of the ship' nonsense, he wasn't sure if the walls could hear him. Or _see_ him.

He didn't know what was worse. The fact that he was near her or the fact that he couldn't get nearer to her. Then, he heard a small, timid knocking sound coming from Elizabeth's cabin. Startled and rather _curious_, he took out his sword, cutting the locks, wondering why he hadn't thought of that before. He hoped that he hadn't made too much of a ruckus and he opened the door only to see the beautiful sight that was Elizabeth. In a nightgown. A _white_ nightgown.

He grinned mischievously at her choice of clothing and beckoned with his hand for her to come inside to his part of the cabin but she giggled silently and ran back into her cabin, teasing him, daring him to go over as well. Curiosity over came him and he followed her inside, eyes gawked as he spotted her leaning against the chair seductively, her hair flowing down her shoulders gracefully enough for her to appear a goddess. Yet disheveled enough to make her look like the pirate she was.

He slowly walked over to her, mesmerized by her immaculate beauty. She tilted her head to the side innocently and smiled brightly, causing him to completely lose his self control as he took her into his arms and kissed her with growing fervor. They fought for the passion in that kiss, never wishing to pull back. Then, an unfortunate noise came from the front door of Elizabeth's cabin. The sound of a door unlocking.

Quickly, Elizabeth ran to the side door and closed it lightly, returning to Jack only to unceremoniously point under the bed and shove him in its direction. After wiping her hands clean on her nightgown, she grabbed a robe and put it on before opening the door. _At least he knocks_, she thought. She opened the door with a smile and Will looked at her, worriedly.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth? You look a bit flushed. Do you have a fever?" he asked, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand.

"No, that's alright. I'm fine, Will. Never better."

"I thought you weren't feeling well."

"Oh, yes. That's right. I just feel a bit better. The sleep was helping." She said the last part in a sharp tone of voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were sleeping."

She yawned and stretched her arms, touching her head while she grimaced.

"I seem to have a terrible headache."

"Do you want me to stay with you? I could watch over you." He said, genuinely concerned.

"No, that's quite alright, Will."

"Are you sure? I mean it's not like I can get sick, Elizabeth. And if I'm at the helm and you need me… how will I know?"

Her heart was breaking as she saw the truth in his kind words. All he wanted to do was make sure she was safe and alright. Nodding slowly, she opened the door wider and he closed it behind him.

She doused all but one of the candles she had lit for her and Jack's romantic evening. Sighing tiredly, she stood at one side of the bed as Will walked towards the other.

As she began to lift up the covers, she felt something soft and warm on her legs and realized that Jack was trailing hot kisses from her feet all the way up her thigh. Luckily, Will saw nothing as it was very dark in the cabin but her mind was screaming with want for more of those kisses. He began to come from under the bed when he noticed another pair of boots on the other side of the bed. He stopped the kisses, much to Elizabeth's dismay, and recoiled back under the bed feeling hurt and betrayed. Again.

Then he noticed that as she got into bed still wearing her robe over that delightful nightgown that he had been just itching to take off.

_She keeps up propriety with Will… Interesting._

"I love you, Elizabeth." Whispered Will as he looked into her eyes.

Although he was looking right at her, he was unable to see the tears flowing freely from her eyes, coming straight from her aching heart.

"I love you, too. More than you know, Will." She said, trying to hold back the tears and hide the cracking in her voice.

Jack saw her blow out the last candle with those luscious lips of hers and sighed. His romantic evening with her was ruined. It was only in the silence that he could hear her sniffles, a result of the tears she had been shedding.

And it was then that she realized just how guilty she felt. And her guilt was not directed at the man under her bed but rather the man in her bed. And at that point, she wished that Teague had never interrupted her. Because she never realized that, if she lived, she would have to choose… And she never realized how difficult choosing would be. After a few moments, he heard a pair of rhythmic breathing and took the opportunity to exit the room as quietly as possible.

By the time he got back into his cabin, he cursed the cursed pirate captain next door for ever coming into Elizabeth's life. Had he never been around, she would have never found that pirate medallion. Without that pirate medallion, she wouldn't have been kidnapped. But he would have still met her. He would still have saved her. And he imagined what it would be like to start that day over again without Will to ruin bloody everything.

It didn't matter that Will was Jack's friend's son. It didn't matter at all.

And perhaps… if not for Will, Elizabeth wouldn't have killed him. Perhaps she would have died with him. And an eternity with Lizzie was definitely an acceptable fate.

_Ah, but then she wouldn't have become the Pirate King. What a shame, aye? But still… I think she'd give up her crown for us. For us to have a life, a destiny. For us to have love._

But she loved the whelp. And he knew that. He could never amount to Will. Not in her heart. When she said she loved him, perhaps she was mistaken. Perhaps she had just been lonely. Because now, they were together in the same bed that he was supposed to have been sharing with Elizabeth. Taking off his boots and preparing for bed, he splayed himself over the mattress and pulled the covers up tight, suddenly lacking warmth. Warmth that once came to him at the thought of Lizzie but tonight, not even that worked.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth wanted to go to Jack and beg for forgiveness but thought against it. What good would it do? She was probably already dead to him anyway after what she had done. But she didn't have to go looking for him. He came looking for her.

At breakfast time, he caught her in the middle of the hallway and slammed her against the wall, his breath close to her face. Much like the time he told her he'd never abandon her… Only slightly less formal.

She wanted to leave because looking him in the eyes only made things worse for her. It only made things more complicated. For both parties involved.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't have a choice. He would have gotten suspicious."

"Does it look like I care about what he thinks?"

"_I _do."

"Of course ye do."

"Why are you acting this way?"

"I… I just don't know, Lizzie, if this is what ye want. I mean… I know ye need him. And I know ye can't let him go. But if we take things slow, I think we could be happy. I think ye could eventually let him go."

"Jack… I don't know if I can. I can't betray him like that. His heart… His fate is in my hands."

"Let's keep things simple, then, Luv. I don't have much to give ye and ye can't expect any more than that. If ye do, this'll never work."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying… if ye don't want to let him go… ye can still be with old Jack." He said, his breath entering her nostrils and it was then that she realized he was drunk.

"Jack Sparrow! Have you been drinking this morning?"

"What else? It's not like I had a reason to be tired and sleep in this morning. That reason slept with her _husband _last night."

"Jack…"

"Save it, Darling."

She released herself from his grasp and said "If you want to talk about this, you'll do it when you're sober. Good-day, Jack."

"Good-day, Lizzie." He whispered, watching her disappear as she walked down the stairs to the galley.


	13. The Cause of All Your Troubles

**A/N: Sorry for the long chapter! Thank you SO MUCH to all my reviewers, you guys make me want to write!**

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney.**

**Spoiler: Pardon the Willabeth... Don't worry, you know I'm Sparrabeth!**

Elizabeth sat down at the breakfast table and huffed in annoyance. How could Jack doubt her like this? She and Will didn't even do anything! He was just watching over her. Like a good husband should. _A good husband_… she snorted inwardly, thinking of just how _good_ a wife she was being. Abandoning the heart, sailing with another man, admitting her love to said man… and then feeling worse when he resents her for something insignificant than when her husband left for ten years. Her thoughts were interrupted when one of Will's crewmembers brought out a platter of food, made especially for her. She gave Will a small smile and took a bite of the delicious bread.

"Are you feeling better, Elizabeth? You look a little down today."

_If you only knew why…_ "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired, still. Perhaps the food will help."

* * *

In the meantime, Jack retreated to his cabin to think privately. Elizabeth didn't seem like she had done anything with Will. _Of course she hadn't! How could you be so stupid? There she was, in your arms, ready and willing… It wasn't her fault that Will had to barge in! If anything, she was protecting you!_

He immediately felt sorry and regretted the way he had treated her this morning. Hopefully, she would forgive him. But now, Jack had something more important to deal with: the headache that was overcoming him.

Once Elizabeth finished breakfast, she started to feel ill Truly ill. She ran up to the deck as quickly as possible and leaned overboard, vomiting into the ocean. Bill came over to her and helped her sit down.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know… it must have been the bread."

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long have ye been ill? Vomiting like this?"

"You don't think…"

"How long?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on her trembling shoulder.

"About two and a half months."

Bootstrap Bill's eyes seemed to smile in the morning sun as he helped her get up and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Well tie a cannon to my feet and send me overboard! William will be so happy!"

"Why would he be…" And then it hit her.

She was pregnant. She. Was. Pregnant. With Will's child. She would be a mother. A mother alone. For Jack would never have her now, if he was even considering still having her in the first place. She was going to have a baby. How could this happen? She didn't know the first thing about being a mother! That's what the maids were for. Elizabeth was overwhelmed and within a few hazy moments, she was on the ground, unconscious.

The last thing she managed to say was "Don't tell him…". Him, referring to Jack, not Will, as Bootstrap thought.

Carefully, he carried her to her cabin and lay her down on the bed, fanning her. When she stirred a bit, his mind was put to rest and he left the room to congratulate his son.

Elizabeth could feel the darkness overcoming her. She felt her body slam against the deck. And she was relieved when she felt softness under her. The softness of a bed. Still, the dread did not escape her. She wasn't awake but she was still aware. Of everything. Of nothing? Was it nothing? No… it all mattered. She was pregnant with Will's child. They would be parents. How? Would their child never know its father? What would become of him? Of her, even? She just didn't know.

* * *

Will was standing at the helm when his father approached him, a goofy grin plastered on his wrinkled face.

"Why so down, Son?" he asked.

"I'm worried about Elizabeth. She's been so ill the past couple of days. I'm concerned it might be more than just a cold."

"It is, Lad. Much more than a cold."

His eyes widened in shock and fear.

"What? What is it? And… why are you smiling?" he asked, confused.

"It's much better than a cold."

"What are you talking about?"

"Congratulations! You're going to be a father!"

"Elizabeth…"

"She's with child!"

A huge smile graced Will's lips as he hugged his father tight, elated by this wondrous news.

"Where is she?"

"She's resting. I think this discovery took its toll on her."

"We must get her to land, to a doctor, to…" he trailed off as his expression grew grim.

"What's wrong, William? You should be excited!"

"How can I be… when I won't be there for when she gives birth?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't step on land… I… I can't be there when we become parents. Who will help her? She can't do this alone!"

Bill was about to suggest that Jack could help her but decided not to, figuring it would only worsen his son's mood. Will frowned.

He blamed himself for all of this. He never should have… They never… He should have known that this would happen, that it was possible. That she would be left alone, a single mother. A lonely single mother. What would they do now? It's not as if the curse could be broken. And where they went, she could not follow, much less with a child. He stood at the helm, a pensive look on his face as he tried to come up with a solution, but to no avail.

Elizabeth had woken up but refused to get out of bed. She felt heavy, as though there were a weight upon her shoulders preventing her from moving. She thought of Jack… and how he would react to all of this because now,… now she was bound to Will. No matter what.

Jack left his room and opened the door only to find Bill with his hand getting ready to knock. He looked at Jack sympathetically, as he knew how this news, while wonderful for the Turners, would break his heart, if it wasn't broken already.

"I've some news to tell ye, Jack."

"What about?"

"About Mrs. Turner." He said, hesitantly, noticing how he cringed at the name.

"What about her?"

"She… She and Will are…"

"Come on, Bill, out with it."

"She's pregnant, Jack…"

Bill Turner never thought that someone could pale so significantly in such a small amount of time. Until now. Jack didn't blink, he just stood there, looking stoic and dazed. Finally, he put on a small smile that did not reach his eyes and he patted his old friend on the back.

"Congratulations. You're going to be a grandfather." His voice devoid of any emotion.

"I thought ye might be upset, Jack. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. What could I expect anyway?"

"I had a favor to ask you. Ye of all people know how poor Will (Jack scoffed inwardly at that) can't step on land, therefore he won't be there for the birth of his child and surely Elizabeth can't go through the pregnancy alone."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying… I'm _askin'_ if ye wouldn't mind watching over her, takin' care of her for the next few months. She should have the baby by the end of the year… if ye could just stay with her and help her through this, we'd be most appreciative. You're the only man I trust to care for my daughter in law."

"And what does William think of this endearing plan?"

"He doesn't know… yet. But ye see, it's the best way to sort things out. I think she needs someone and who better than you?"

After a moment of silence, he finally said "I won't do it."

He left no room for negotiation. He was sure of his answer and was going to stick to it. Bill knew this but he had to tug on the right strings for Jack to do what he wanted.

"Come on, now, Jack. We both know what you feel for the lass. Help her through it, she'll be eternally grateful."

"No. I refuse to give up six, seven months of me life taking care of a pregnant woman! I have a life, too."

"But she's not just any woman, is she, Jack."

"No, she's not. She's my murderess. Which is even _more_ reason for me _not_ to help her."

"Alright, Jack. You win. But just so's ye know, my wife had to give birth to William alone." He said, walking out and closing the door.

So William was born without his father there? And look how he turned out. A treacherous whelp. He would never wish such a fate on Elizabeth. He decided he would help. But not for her. And not for William nor his father. But for the baby. It had no fault in this. And he was only doing it for the baby. At least, that's what he told himself.

Hesitantly, he knocked on Elizabeth's door and she sprang up to answer it, considering it was coming from the other side of her cabin. Meaning it was coming from Jack's door. She opened it and smiled when she saw him but that smile slowly faded as she saw the solemnity in his eyes. He knew. Tears threatened to make their way down her face but she held them in. It hurt but she held them strong.

"Bill told me." He said, a trace of disappointment in his voice.

"Oh." She answered, breathlessly.

"Don't feel bad, Luv, it's something to celebrate about! Now ye don't have to choose."

"What do you mean?"

"Now… this child has made up your mind for you. If ye were even thinking about coming to me in the first place."

"You listen to me, Jack Sparrow, and you listen good." She began in a passionately threatening tone of voice. "I haven't sacrificed a single thought that didn't have to do with you since I found out about this child. Whether or not you would forgive me, take me, have me or forget me, let me go, tell me to go. I did not do that for nothing. And I will not have any comments on this! This is serious, Jack. You should treat it that way."

"What makes ye think I would have ye, either way?"

"The way this news bothers you. The way your eyes are looking right through me with hate. How it torments you that there's no way this child is yours."

"Perhaps if we'd not been stubborn, it would be."

"I don't want to be stubborn anymore. Not with you."

"Neither do I." He said, pulling her to him in a heated kiss.

Elizabeth was dragged into a wave of utter bliss when she heard Jack whispering her name, his face buried in her hair, his lips placing feather-light kisses on her neck.

"Jack…" his name a prayer on her lips.

"Lizzie." He pulled back. "They've asked me to watch over ye while you're pregnant. Until the child is born."

"And then?"

"And then they expect me to leave ye."

"Will you?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"And what do you want?"

"I want to hold on to you and never let go. To able to be with ye without having to worry about some immortal and likely to be jealous husband after me."

"He won't be able to be a father. Not with the curse in the way."

"Lizzie… Elizabeth. I'll love this child, though it's not mine. That doesn't mean anythin'. It's your child. That's enough for me to love him. Or her, if we're lucky."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'll stay with you, Lizzie. If you'll have me…"

"And you would be willing to give up your freedom, would you? To be tied up by a wife and child?"

"I wouldn't be giving up me freedom, Darling. I'd just be sharing it."

"What about Will?"

"What about Will?"

"I'd hate to hurt him." She said, biting her lip. "But I'd hate to hurt you more."

"We'll act natural for now. Then as soon as we get the hell off of this ship, we'll have this baby and I can't promise we'll be happy. But I'll do whatever I can to make sure ye never take that beautiful smile off of your face."

"And when the ten years are up?"

"We'll deal with that then, Luv." He said, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Elizabeth brought her hand up to his face and caressed it ever so lightly, gazing passionately into his dark brown eyes that she had lost herself in too many times to count.

"I love ye, Lizzie Swann."

"I thought it was still Turner?"

"Not tonight, Luv." He whispered huskily before entering his cabin, shutting the door that connected their cabins.

She stood there, ecstatic and elated at the recent turn of events. She never thought that this baby would bring her closer to Jack Never in a million years. _Never in ten years…_

Looking down at her still flat stomach, she gently placed her hand on her future baby's home and smiled warmly, a feeling of contentment radiating from her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Said an all too pleased voice.

She turned around, startled that someone else was in the room and came face to face with her husband. She stiffened, afraid that he may have seen what had previously gone on but was pleasantly surprised with the sincerity in his smile. On an impulsive instinct, she placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled.

"I'm having a baby." She said, as if realizing it for the first time.

"No, my love. We're having a baby."

"You won't be there, will you?" she asked, a hidden intention in the question.

She wasn't concerned whether or not he would be there for the birth of his child but more about whether or not he would interrupt her and Jack's relationship, which seemed to be improving.

"My father's asked Jack (he said the name as though it were poisonous, venom dripping from every letter) to help you through it. And I'm not sure if I approve."

"I think it's safe to trust him, Will. After all… I can't manage on my own."

"I was wondering… if you couldn't have the child right here instead."

"On the Dutchman? Will… you know that's not safe. And frankly I don't want our child to be born on a ship that only harbors death. If Gibbs were here, he'd say it was bad luck." She said with a laugh.

"Yes, I'm sure it would be much better to have it on the Pearl, a ship, just the same." He said sarcastically.

"I'd prefer to have it on land. Come on, Will. Let's not fight. We're having a baby. We should be happy. And it's very gracious of your father to be concerned."

"I just don't want to wait ten years to meet him. Or her. Or them."

"Don't even joke around about that. I can't handle more than one child."

"I've to be at the helm. You rest. You're going to need to get healthy for that baby."

"I know. I will, I promise."

"I am so happy, Elizabeth. This is such a blessing for us."

"Yes… for us."

"We should talk to him later. Thank him."

"Your father?"

"No. Jack."

"I'll do it." She offered almost too quickly.

"Alright, then. I'll see you at supper?"

"Yes."

He then smiled at her and left the cabin. She knocked on Jack's door and he answered immediately, smirking at her darkened eyes.

"Will says I should thank you."

"Really. And how do ye plan on doing that?"

"I could think of a few things." She said, shutting the door behind her, ready to proceed with the thanking process.

**A/N: Sorry about all the dialogue!!**


	14. A Convenient Fate

**A/N: Thank you SO MUCH for all your wonderful reviews! And I'm sorry if a Willabeth baby bothers you but things aren't always as they seem. Keep that in mind for the next 7 or so chapters… hint, hint**

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney.**

* * *

The day grew to be sunny and warm, as was typical in the Caribbean. The sun shone brightly causing the slow moving waves to twinkle in the light. Elizabeth walked the deck of the Flying Dutchman, admiring the weather with great interest in order to avoid thinking of other matters. Other matters that elicited both joy and disappointment from her mind. From her _heart_.

* * *

_She closed the door behind her and eyed him up and down, desire as clear as the stars in the sky twinkling in her amber orbs. Jack swallowed dryly and had to use every ounce of his self control not to take her then and there. She took off her vest revealing an almost see through white shirt, which she un-tucked from her breeches as well. He smirked at her eagerness to thank him but a little warning voice inside his head reminded him of the baby. Still, this was just too tempting and no one would blame him if he proceeded. _

_He approached her and began kissing her feverishly, causing a warm desire to course through her body. His touched emitted fire, it seemed, because wherever he touched, a searing wave of heat seemed to follow, which she gladly accepted. He backed her up to the bed and was on top of her in a matter of seconds His nimble fingers began to lift her shirt up and his mouth found her delicate neck and began planting hot kisses that made her melt inside while his hands caressed her soft skin. _

_But he stopped again because were something to happen to the baby, he would only have himself to blame. And Elizabeth's blame would probably be directed at him as well and he didn't want that. _"I'll love this baby…"_ If he was going to be its father, then he had to start acting like it. _

_Regretfully, he pulled back from the kiss and brought the hem of her shirt back down. She looked at him quizzically, wondering how he could have the audacity to stop midway and not finish what he started. He rolled over and laid down on the bed flat on his back and gestured for her to come over to him, which she did hastily. Elizabeth rested her head on his chest as he stroked her hair, occasionally kissing her forehead and cheeks. _

"_Why did you stop?" she asked timidly, her voice sounding childishly disappointed. _

"_Do ye honestly think I wanted to?" his gaze penetrating her very soul, her very being._

"_What about taking what you want and giving nothing back?"_

"_Luv, I can't exactly take what I want in this instance because for all intents and purposes, _you_ are what I want and I simply cannot take ye because if I give nothing back, I'll be takin' something from ye that is just irretrievably irretrievable and can't be given back, savvy?"_

_She raised an eyebrow and stared at him in disbelief. "Jack, you wouldn't be taking… I'm not a… I mean and he and I have already… what is it you're so worried about?" _

_He laughed, inwardly of course, at the desperation in her voice. She obviously wanted this very much and the thought made him feel good inside. _She's so young, so innocent. She's no idea what I'm even talkin' about. Has she ever even _held_ a baby in her life?_ He thought about she was born into high society and they all had maids to care for the young ones, did they not? He reckoned she had never even touched an infant and this would prove problematic, if he were not there, that is. _

"_I don't want to hurt the baby, that's all, Luv. Believe me when I say that were you not in the… condition you're in at the moment, I'd have ravished ye to the point of no return."_

"_Can I stay here, Jack? I think I rather like it, just like this, with you."_

"_Ye do, Luv?" he asked, amused at her contentment. _

"_Yes… I think the baby might like it, too. To know there's someone waiting for them, you know?"_

"_Aye, Lizzie. I know exactly what ye mean." He whispered into her hair, smiling, thinking of what it will feel like when the baby starts kicking._

"_If you put your hand here like this…" she began shakily, guiding his hand to her stomach. "I'm sure it would make the baby feel safe."_

"_And why do ye think that, Luv?"_

"_Because I feel safe in your hands. Why shouldn't my child?"_

"_Oh, Lizzie. You're going to be such a great mother, Luv."_

"_Am I? I don't know anything about caring for children. I've only ever seen one once in my life, back in England. My friend's baby sister. She was a little but loud thing, you know. They're very noisy and cry all the time and…"_

"_And ye talk too much." He said as he sat up and pulled her into a mind-bending kiss._

_When they finally retreated back into their personal space, there was a knock at the door and Elizabeth's face contorted into one of intense worry. Jack grabbed her wrist and helped her get under his bed._

"_Jack!" she whispered._

"_Not so fun, is it, Darling? Keep quiet."_

_She shifted around on the floor until she was comfortable, making sure that her feet were not visible in the cabin's light. Jack slowly walked to the door and opened it with feigned (or not so feigned) surprise. And of course, it was the last person on Earth he wanted to see._

"_Jack, have you heard the news?"_

"_Your father told me. A wee one, aye? Name him after me, if he's a lad, that is."_

"_Right." He said, rolling his eyes. "So I suppose you'll be helping Elizabeth, then. During the pregnancy."_

"_Aye. Anything for me old friend, Bill." He said jollily._

"_Cut the act, Jack. We both know you feel something for Elizabeth and you resent the fact that she is _mywife_."_

But she's not under _your_ bed, is she.

"_And so I know you'll take care of her, if only to win her affection, or at least some of it."_

"_She loves ye dearly, Will. And I've moved on from the treacherous lass. She's far too… piratey for me tastes. Frankly I prefer Tortuga's ladies to Mrs. Turner."_

"_Oh. Good, then. I'd still like to thank you, though, for what you're doing for her. For us. It certainly means a lot. And… I never got to thank you for saving my life, as well. I know it's not… convenient…"_

Oh yes it is, dear William. Very convenient, indeed._ He thought as he looked back at the bed for a fraction of a second._

"_But it's a better fate than some. Look how Norrington turned out."_

Yes. Why couldn't _you_ have turned out that way? I would gladly rather have the Commodore around than ye, ye slimy traitorous whelp.

"_You're very welcome! Now, if ye would just drop me… us, meaning I and your bonnie lass, at the next port, everything will be squared away!"_

"_What do you mean? I want a bit of time with Elizabeth while she's here. Speaking of which, have you seen her? I checked her room but she's not there."_

"_No, I've not seen the charming murderess anywhere. Perhaps she's… hiding somewhere?"_

"_That's ridiculous. Why would she be hiding?"_

"_Well, she is, after all, going to be a mother. And mothers get very emotional about the aforementioned truth. And therefore may want to… distance themselves from the people to which they're emotionally attached to. Ye may want to get started searchin' the ship, there's no telling where she might've run off to!" he said, exaggerating with his hand gestures._

"_You're right. She's always been good at evading others. Thank you, again, Jack. It means everything to us."_

"_No problem, Mate. Good luck finding her!" he shouted as he closed the door and walked towards the bed, determinedly. _

_Elizabeth crawled out from under the bed and Jack smiled at her disheveled look and the playful smirk that tugged at her perfect rosy lips. Her eyes were warm and she gave him quick kiss on the lips before grabbing her vest and going back to her cabin, shutting the door behind her._

_Jack shook his head while smirking at the brilliant girl… woman he had found. And he would make her his soon enough. They would be together. They would._

_Elizabeth put her vest back on and smoothed out her hair. She walked outside and started about the deck._

* * *

She smiled at the not so distant memory and recalled how caring Jack had been, wanting to be careful with the baby. It was so nice for her to see the sensitive side to Jack Sparrow. She figured not many women got that chance and it made her feel special. Lucky. She really was lucky because he had agreed to be there for her. To care for the baby. He said he'd love this baby. And it made her love him even more.

Her day was going so wonderfully well. That was, until a certain husband of hers came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to gaspingly turn around.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"You have?"

"Yes. Where have you been, Elizabeth?"

"Around the ship, that's all. It's a beautiful day. And I needed some time to… think on things. Surely you understand."

"Of course, Elizabeth. Of course I understand. You have every right to be nervous."

She just smiled and nodded lightly. He looked at his father and then remembered what he had to tell her.

"I thanked Jack."

_So did I…_

Her mind once again wondered to how caring and wonderful Jack had been. He would be a good father. She wouldn't be able to go through this alone and there was no one else she would rather go through it with. Not even the man before her that she supposedly loved but in reality, didn't. Sure, she cared for him greatly but it was so different with Jack. A good different. A better different.

"And we've nothing to worry about anymore. He will help us."

"Thank you, Will. That's so very kind of you."

"Anything for you, Elizabeth." He said, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You're so…" he looked at her expectantly. "…sweet." She said, smiling faintly.

He smiled, too, but it was so much more insincere than hers. _Sweet? That's what she thinks of me, the father of her child? I'm sweet? How about an 'I love you' or a 'you're the best thing that's ever happened to me' or something._

But no. Just a _'sweet'_ remark was all he got from her. And he was left speechless when she turned around, muttering something about having to get something to eat, and walked away from him, never looking back. He was concerned and was determined to find out why his wife was acting this way.

And it puzzled him even more when she went into her cabin instead of the mess to get something to eat. What could she possibly be talking about?

Then, his father approached him and beckoned him to return to the helm, which he did so gladly as it would give him ample time to think on things. And it would give Elizabeth time to… do _other_ things with _another_ individual by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow.


	15. A Surprising Partnership

**A/N: Sorry for the dreadfully long wait but any update is better than none! I appreciate all of your wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer: PotC belongs to Disney.**

Elizabeth looked over the railing, realizing that she would rather jump overboard right now than continue to listen to Will's voice.

"What are you talking about, Elizabeth? I thought you'd want this!"

"Will, you have got to understand! The baby isn't safe here. Too many things could happen on a ship. I'm not alright with risking his or her life."

"I just want to spend some time with you." His voice sounding childish.

She huffed in annoyance. Over the past half hour, she had grown annoyed of Will's futile attempts at trying to make her stay on the Dutchman for a few more weeks. _Why is he doing this? _She knew the answer all too well. He didn't want her on land alone with Jack. Did he not see how pathetic he looked right now? How his behavior would only distance them more? She wasn't a bird that could be caged and told what to do. She needed freedom. She craved it, wanted it, had to have it. All Will ever did was try to protect her from the world and it was only when she met Captain Jack Sparrow that she realized what she had been missing all along.

"I know. But it's not negotiable. I will not put my child at stake for your selfish wishes." She softened her voice at his hurt face. "I know you mean well and you want to spend time with me. I do too! But we have to be… practical. The baby has to come first. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to it." She admitted thoughtfully.

"I really miss you. I love you so much, Elizabeth. It was hard enough saying goodbye the first time…"

He was interrupted by incoming cannon fire and, had he not pulled Elizabeth to duck with him, she would have been killed.

"What's going on?" she asked frantically.

"I don't know." His eyes widened as he remembered about the baby. "Go down to your quarters, Elizabeth. And stay there."

"But I want to _help_, there could be a…"

"Do as I ask. For the baby." He said, kissing her cheek, and leaving her to find out what was going on.

As she watched him walk away, she hurried to as she had been told, not only for the baby but so she could warn Jack. After all, he was the only other mortal on this ship. She checked his cabin but found him gone and proceeded to check her cabin. Upon entering, she was grabbed from behind and panic quickly filled her as she worried about the baby.

"Shh. Quiet, luv. It's just me." He said, taking his hand off of her mouth.

"Jack?" she asked, surprised.

"The one and only." He eyed her up and down, checking for any signs of injury. "Are ye alright, Lizzie?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She caught her breath. "We're being attacked!"

"I know. And ye'll never guess by who."

Before she could ask, another cannon ball shot right through her quarters and Jack pulled her considerably close to him, holding her tightly. She leaned into his embrace, fearing for her life as well as his but mostly that of her child. She knew a ship was dangerous. Will should have dropped them off at the nearest port. And then she got to wondering. Who would be daft enough to face off with the Flying Dutchman? No one could beat it. No one. So who would risk their lives to attack it? Perhaps someone looking to stab the heart? That could prove problematic. But the heart wasn't even on the ship so it couldn't be that. Unless it was... _him_.

"Is it _that_ man?"

"Benjamin. Aye. I don't know what he's got in his head but it surely isn't good."

"He's after me. He wants what he thinks he rightfully won." Her breath quickened at this startling realization. "Oh, Jack. What will we do?" She looked up at him in search of an answer. Anything to give her hope. Still, she knew that the Dutchman was a nigh unbeatable force and hoped that Will would be able to figure things out. But her faith in Will had, many times before, proven fallible. And sometimes, fatal.

Will ran up to the helm in search of his father and, once he was spotted, looked at him with questioning eyes.

"S' the same ship that we rescued Elizabeth from! An'…"

"And what?" he asked impatiently.

"And the Pearl's right behind them."

"What is she doing there?"

"I don't know but Barbossa's captaining her again so it can't be good."

"Ready the guns. Fire at will." He said angrily. And then he grimaced inwardly. He always hated that phrase. It always seemed to be aimed at him. Fire _at_ _Will_, as it were. It always bugged him and he rarely used it. Perhaps his self esteem was in need of lifting and he painfully realized that he could not count on his own wife to do that.

The Dutchman fired back at Ben's ship and so the battle had begun. He was truly frightened when he saw the Pearl to his right and Ben's ship to his left. They were doing what he and Jack had done to the Endeavor. And all he could think of was why Barbossa would work with that slimy traitor of a man until he remembered that Barbossa was equally slimy and equally traitorous. _But what would he want with Elizabeth?_

In the meantime, Jack was downstairs trying to convince Elizabeth to let him go up and see what else was going on but she insisted on coming with him.

"How many times do I have to tell ye, luv? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! I'll _always_ be alright."

"I seem to recall a moment in which you were not alright, Jack." She said with haughtiness. "In fact… I recall many."

Jack knew exactly what she was talking about. There were four… four? Five. Five times that he had been in true danger. Five times he had been defeated. Three of them were Barbossa's fault, having stolen his ship three times and marooned him twice. Next was having made that deal with Davy Jones to sell his soul for his ship. He was a young captain back then and had no idea what he was getting into. He also had no idea that thirteen years could go by so quickly like a flash of… _like a flash of green_, he thought with disdain.

And finally, the one time he let his guard down. Elizabeth Swann. She had vexed him for so long. When she arrived in Tortuga looking for him, he could have only hoped that she had changed her mind and chosen to live a life with him. Because he regretted how they had parted in Port Royal so very much. He never meant to say what he said. Perhaps he said it simply to get her out of his head? To convince himself that it would never work? Ah, but it would have worked. And it could…? The one time he let someone in… into his heart, into his mind, his body, his soul. Well, Jones' soul now, but that detail was of unimportance. He trusted her and it got him killed. That was his all time low. And when he came back, how hard it was for him not to take her into his arms and forgive her. How when Will would touch her face or hold her hand, it secretly killed him inside and yet he felt as if he should hate her and tried his best to do so. But it was bound to fail, his attempt at hatred. It only made him realize that he couldn't live a life without her so when she and the whelp got married, he was crushed. And he knew that he had to get away somehow. So he didn't get one more taste. But he came back yet again. And then—

Another cannon ball hit a mere few inches away from Jack's face and he grabbed her hand and started for the door.

"Jack, what--?"

"Time to go, luv. I may be Captain Sparrow but you are not. We must keep ye safe, eh?" _Not a Sparrow… At least, not yet. We must fix this, eh, luv?_

Together, they ran up the stairs only to see crew members from other ships swinging onto the Dutchman from both sides and he held Elizabeth close. She looked around and saw… the Pearl? _How did the Black Pearl get into this mess?_ And yet she knew if Barbossa was around, it could only mean trouble. She recalled their most recent encounter with Hector and realized that he must have had some hidden intentions back then meaning he still had them now. What they were, however, was still a mystery to her. Jack still hadn't noticed that the other ship was in fact his. He had been far too preoccupied with keeping Elizabeth safe.

"Jack. Do you see what I see?"

"A problem?" he asked, looking at her as if she was crazy.

She pointed to the right and Jack followed her gesture, his eyes widening at the sight. "See, now?"

"Aye. I see." He said, completely transfixed by the sight of his beloved Pearl.

"Jack, look out!" she shouted as someone pointed a gun to his head, but her warning came too late and Jack was being held by two other crew members, the gun still in place.

Her breath caught in her lungs and she didn't know what to do. She looked at Will but he was too busy fighting off Barbossa's crew. She knew these men. They were members of Ben's crew. She stiffened at the feeling of cold metal pressed against her neck, undoubtedly Ben with a sword. Jack stiffened as well when he saw Ben's hands lingering at her waist, eyeing her possessively.

"See, Miss Swann? I told you that you wouldn't be able to escape my wrath."

"Go to hell." She spat at him venomously. "You're pathetic."

"Am I?" he leered at her. "It seems as though you are, leading your husband to think that you love him while you're out with another." His gaze switching over to Jack, only for a moment, looked back at Elizabeth, content at seeing the despair in his eyes.

Will saw what was going and, after putting off his next attacker, hurried down, pointing his sword at Ben.

"Let her go."

"Now why would I do that?"

"She's my wife." He said, inching his blade closer to that vile man's neck.

"One more move, Turner, and Sparrow's a dead man." He said, turning around to face the immortal captain.

As Will started forward yet again, obviously not caring as to what Jack's fate was, Elizabeth intervened.

"No! Will…" she looked at him pleadingly. "Please. Don't let innocent blood be shed today."

"Elizabeth, I don't care about Jack. I care about you. You're more important!"

"Don't come any closer! If anything happens to him, so help me… I will _never_ speak to you again." She replied sternly yet full of emotion.

She turned her head a bit, careful so as not to bump into the sword, and looked Jack in the eye, catching his unfathomable gaze. He just could not believe how she put herself out there for his safety. He almost wanted to shout at Will to not listen to her. And he was going to. He was really going to. Had he not been clubbed yet again by one of Ben's crew members.

Elizabeth gasped at the sight of him on the ground, unconscious, and she turned back to Will, silently asking him to back off, even though she knew it would only lead to her undoing.

"Well." Ben began. "If you don't care about Sparrow, I'm sure you at least care about your little wife here. So another move and she's dead."

"You won't kill me." She said shakily.

"What was that?" he sneered.

"You need me for something. You won't kill me until you get it. So it's no use using me as leverage."

He looked as though her were pondering on this for a moment until he let out a cold, heartless laugh that made Elizabeth's blood coil.

"And who says I'm the one who needs you?" He gestured to the two men that had previously been holding Jack. "Take her to the Gilded Dragon. And put her in the brig this time. Tell Barbossa we've got her. Pull out men!"

Will watched with disbelieving eyes. There was nothing he could do to protect her now, to save her. And worst of all, it seemed as though she didn't want his help. His eyes wandered to the unconscious body splayed over his deck and came to the startling conclusion that maybe there was more to his suspicions than he had initially thought.

Hector Barbossa was a force to be reckoned with. He watched with gleaming eyes as he saw the pirate king being dragged onto Benjamin's ship and smiled wryly, pleased with his partner-in-crime's success. Now all he had to do was give the blasted man what he wanted and Elizabeth, as well as the key to what he wanted, would be his. _If only everything could be this easy_, he thought arrogantly with the contentment of a person who had already won when in fact, the true battle had not yet begun.

As she was escorted rather roughly onto the Gilded Dragon, all she could think of was what she could do to keep the baby safe. She was at the mercy of these man and she was more than certain that they did not give a damn about her safety. And she couldn't let them know that she was with child because they would only use that against her to their advantage.

_Don't hurt the baby. Don't hurt the baby. Please. Don't hurt the baby._

"What baby?" asked Ben with strange, eerie half-smile.

And it was then she realized how stupid, how foolish, how careless she had been. She could not believe it herself. She had said it out loud. And now, he knew. As did the crew. And now, now she had no hope at all as she was shoved into the brig, her hand protectively on her stomach.

"A very interesting piece of information, Mrs. Turner. I'm glad you decided to share."

She watched as he walked away, horrified at what she had done. And she wished with all her heart that Jack would come and save her because for the first time, she had no idea how to get out of this one herself.


End file.
